When Titans Go Weirder
by Triforce90
Summary: A HAPPY LITTLE SEQUEL TO MY HIT FIC, WHEN TITANS GO WEIRD! When the curse was over, the Titans thought their lives would be as normal as they were before. But something happens to make it all bad again! Rated PG for swearing and my special brand of sla
1. The Tape Returns

A/N: I have actually had an inspiration to write a sequel to my pitiful fic, "When Titans Go Weird". Isn't that terrible? I must just be so bored with my life . . .

Anyway, having known from experience that sequels are not always the best thing, I hope you manage to like this fic as much as the original! The story line pretty much continues from the end of the original (except for the end, when the Titans decided to hunt me down), so if you haven't read it then I suggest you go and do that before you read any further!

So . . . Should I respond to the Reviews from the final chapter of the fic? I think I will . . .

To izzy6392: NO! It's jus beginning! I must say, though, this probably won't be as "great" as the other one. And thank you for saying it was great and funny!

To TitanGhost: I'm writing! And it doesn't have to do with the same curse, but the outcome is pretty similar . . . They _do_ go weird.

To Endor GLorshe ne Dinder the 299792458000nd (st,rd,th): You're thing just gets more and more numbers all the time . . . Thank you!

To afterdark: I can't wait for you to update GROSS! I want to read a new chapter! Update soon, please!

To moonstar16sr: I'm not dead! See! (pokes his eye and blinks) Tell your friend sorry and all that. I really don't care, seeing that it's all her opinion if she's pissed. But anyway, tell her hi for me!

To Pokemonmaster14: Aw . . . Don't regret anything! Then you'll be a wrist-cutting loser! (laughs) I'm glad I made you laugh, and thanks for the luck. I don't plan to be an author, actually . . . I plan to be a vet in a small town! This writing is something I do out of boredom . . . I guess I'm good at it! OOH! AND SOMEONE NOTICED! (snickers) IT'S A SECRET! But I could give you tiny hints. It has to do with my desperate craving for Reviews and to let other people have the chance to know I updated, in case if they happened to miss it. NO MORE!

To ninjamonkey: Isn't it though?

To Alyssa8 reborn: THANK YOU! AND I AM! This may be the last one, though . . . That is, the last one for awhile.

To Wolfboy1988: Not as random as 1 2 3 4 ASK: TEEN TITANS though, huh? I actually think it has a nice little plot!

To dark knight: You left me a lot of Reviews! I am grateful! Under the circumstances you were in, I can see why you didn't want me to make you laugh. It's understandable, just like I said a sentence ago!

To CreatorofKitty: Isn't it great when the author does something totally pitiful such as killing himself? Lots of people think so!

To With Wind: YAY!

To Ra-Cho: Aw . . . You don't know how warm and fuzzy your Reviews make me feel! (hugs) Sounding like cursed Raven can be a good thing! I think it is . . . I'm glad you think my ideas are original! I don't even really sit down to think about them, really . . . I just type them as I go along! And I hope you like this fic as much as the prequel!

To Cephas: Thanks for clearing that up about the face! I'm glad you think it's weird instead of random . . . I actually thought it had a pretty strong plot. But that's just me! God bless you too, and good luck with whatever you're doing in your life right now!

To fairy12123: I'm guessing that you like it!

Enjoy my lame attempts!

* * *

One perfectly normal day at Titans Tower, the Titans all sat in the living room, bored out of their absolutely (in)sane minds. Robin was lazily scanning the channels, Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching toast pop out of a toaster, Starfire was looking out the window, and Raven was reading "Masque of the Red Death" for the seventeenth time, WHICH IS A GOOD STORY, PEOPLE! 

In other words, there was absolutely nothing to do.

Starfire sighed as she continued to look out of the window. There were so many things to do, so many things to see, yet she didn't want to leave the comforts of the tower.

How much fun it was when Samara was with them! Even though she did curse them, she was very amusing to watch. That little thing that she could do with her eyes was a sight to behold! She had never seen anyone be able to flip his or her eye upside down!

Starfire beamed with excitement. Maybe she could learn how to flip her eye upside down!

But how was she to do it? She had tried doing something with her eyes when Raven said she would rather do it than watch Beast Boy's movie of the elves. What did she say she would rather do? Rip her eyes out?

Yes! That was it! Starfire had thought it was a perfectly normal thing and wished to try it, but only to get sent to the hospital in the process. How she had come so close! But it was so very painful!

Starfire was filled with concern. Perhaps trying to flip her eye upside down was also equally painful? There was only one way to find out.

"Friend Robin," said Starfire as she flew over to where Robin was sitting. "Is it painful to flip your eye upside down?"

"Never done it," said Robin as he continued to flip the channels. "Ask Beast Boy."

Starfire shrugged and flew over to where Beast Boy was watching toast pop out of the toaster. Starfire landed and smiled, ready to ask her question. However, she was intrigued when a piece of toast popped up.

"That is a very unusual device," said Starfire. "I do not believe I have ever seen it before. Tell me, what is it and what does it do?"

"It's a toaster," said Beast Boy as he hazily pushed the level down once again, not noticing that the bread was already black. "You put bread inside of it, and after awhile, toast pops out."

"That is very interesting," said Starfire as she looked into the slots of the toaster. "Please tell me, where does the bread go?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, who shrugged. "Uh . . ." he said in return, not knowing what to think.

"The bread _is_ the toast," said Raven, who could apparently hear them. "Toast is just another word for cooked bread."

"Oh!" said Starfire. "It is all so very obvious now! Friend Beast Boy, you had best studied up on your English!"

Raven rolled her eyes at this remark. "Ditto," she muttered silently.

Starfire flew over to the main room and stepped in front of the TV, blocking Robin's view of a lady being frenched on a soap opera. "Hey!" said Robin, trying to move his head so he could see. "I was watching that!"

"Dear friends," said Starfire. "We are wasting our time by not using productivity! Please, let us do something together!"

"We could watch 'Elf' again!" said Beast Boy as he looked up from the toaster, ready to go the video store.

"I would rather rip my eyes out," said Raven.

"But Friend Raven," said Starfire. "That would not be very wise, as I have attempted to do so and was sent to the healing place, remember?"

"I do," said Raven, remembering that she wasn't supposed to mention the ripping of eyes for Starfire's safety.

"We could go on a picnic," said Cyborg.

"Boring!" shouted Robin. "Let's listen and dance to rap!"

"NO!" shouted the rest of the Titans, including the Tamaranian.

"Let's just watch a movie or something," said Raven. "We could go to the cinema in town. They're showing 'Hide and Seek'."

"Never a dull moment around you, huh Rae?" asked Beast Boy. "Let's see a comedy!"

"Or we could sit here and bond," said Starfire, clapping her hands. "I have almost forgotten that it is Choko Day on my home planet! It is the day of sharing and expressing our feelings to one another!"

(A/N: Isn't it great how we all make up words for Starfire's festivities?)

The rest of the Titans sat in silence, looking at each other.

"I could . . . go for that," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Sounds like fun."

"Marvelous!" shouted Starfire. "Allow me to go get the Festive Squids!"

Starfire bolted out of the room, leaving the others in silence once again.

"Festive . . . Squids?" asked Raven, making a disgusted face. "I'd rather rip my . . ."

"SHUSH!" shouted the rest of the Titans, putting a finger to their lips and looking harshly at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Titans sat in a circle, legs crisscrossed. Each of them had a Styrofoam squid placed on their heads. 

"Well . . ." said Raven. "This isn't too bad. Awkward . . . but not too bad."

"Now we must do the sharing of emotions," said Starfire as she clapped her hands twice. "Brother Beast Boy, please present the Candle of Bondage."

"Hehe," laughed Robin silently. "She said . . ."

"SHUSH!" shouted the Titans, save Starfire, who was lighting a blue candle that reached about three feet in length, one foot in width.

A white flame appeared on the top of the candle and burned brightly.

"Brother Cyborg," said Starfire as she shut her eyes. "Please read the incantations on the parchment I handed to you."

Cyborg reached behind him and revealed an old parchment, yellow with age. He put on his reading glasses and stared at the paper, preparing for what was written.

"Horshe glooglen maka sook," read Cyborg as the rest of the Titans closed their eyes, following Starfire. "Juken massalina rickin . . ." Cyborg leaned over to Starfire. "How do you say that word?"

Starfire opened one eye. "Koosh."

"KOOSH!" shouted Cyborg.

The flame atop the blue candle burned blue.

"The flame has chosen Raven to reveal her feelings," said Starfire. "Flame, please tell us who she shall reveal them to."

The flame burned green.

"Raven, tell Beast Boy what you feel about him," said Starfire, not opening one eye.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was smiling like an idiot and waving.

"Uh . . ." she said, looking at the candle in the middle. "Uh . . . Beast Boy, you're really . . . uh . . . really . . . um . . . special?"

"THE BLACK BIRD HAS SPOKEN!" cried out Starfire. "PLEASE REVEAL WHO BEAST BOY WILL CONFESS TO!"

The flame turned orange.

"Beast Boy, tell me your feelings about me," said Starfire, still not opening her eyes.

"Uh . . . OK!" said Beast Boy. "Starfire, I'm really glad you came to stay with us, and you're really cool! _Way_ cooler than Raven, even though she said I was 'special'."

Raven growled.

"THE GREEN ONE HAS SPOKEN!" shouted Starfire once again. "TELL ME, WHO SHALL I REVEAL MY FEELINGS TO?"

The flame turned red.

"Uh . . ." said Cyborg. "How much longer does this go on?"

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE CEREMONY?" shouted Starfire. "SILENCE!"

Cyborg gulped and remained silent.

"Robin, you are a great person!" said Starfire, cheerfully. "Thank you for being a friend and for teaching me your strange Earth ways." Starfire then said, loudly, "THE TAMARANIAN HAS SPOKEN! WHO SHALL ROBIN REVEAL HIS FEELING UPON?"

The flame turned cyan.

"Uh . . . Cyborg, you're cool!" said Robin, giving the thumbs-up.

"THE RED BIRD HAS SPOKEN! WHO SHALT THE CYBORG REVEAL HIS FEELINGS TO?"

The flame turned dark blue once again.

"Rae . . . Hmm . . . Let's see," said Cyborg, putting a finger to his chin. Raven sat there, waiting for the response. What she got, however, was not what she expected.

"You're hott."

"WHAT?" shouted Raven.

"THE CYBORG HAS SPOKEN!" shouted Starfire. "And now . . . we bid thee . . . farewell." Starfire breathed upon the flame, and it was no more.

"That was . . . interesting, Starfire," said Robin as he removed his squid. "Thanks."

"We are not yet finished!" said Starfire as she placed the squid back on Robin's head. "We must do something together!"

"Like?" asked Raven, not taking her eyes off Cyborg.

"An outing of somesort," said Starfire. "We must choose a place to go to and stay there for a moment of the day, TOGETHER!"

"Where should we go?" asked Robin.

"We've . . . pretty much had this conversation before," said Beast Boy.

"Let us ask the flame!" said Starfire. She got up and left for a minute and then came back with a tall purple candle. She lit the wick and black flame burned brightly.

"Oh, mighty flame of choice," said Starfire. "Tell us where we must go as our outing."

The flame turned yellow.

"What does that mean?" asked Raven.

"WE MUST GO TO PIZZA PLACE!" shouted Starfire. "MAKE HASTE!"

She flew out of a window, leaving the Titans in the room with stupefied looks on their faces.

"Um . . ." said Robin. "Titans . . . Go?"

* * *

Raven sat there, pouting. "Do we _have_ to where these?" 

"YES!" shouted Starfire into Raven's face. "THE CEREMONY COMMANDS IT!"

They were sitting at the pizza place, squid hats still on their heads.

"I think they're awesome," said Beast Boy, poking his hat. "They remind me of squids."

"Imagine that," said Cyborg.

A waitress came out with their pizza, trying not to laugh at the hats that the customers had on their heads.

Starfire picked up a slice and licked her lips.

"What is it?" asked Robin, who was picking at something reddish-white on the pizza.

"The ceremony demands gloorgles to be eaten at the outing," said Starfire. "This was the closest Earth thing I could find."

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, repeating Robin's question.

"The radish of horses, of course!"

"Horseradish?" asked Cyborg.

The Titans sat there, looking at the pizza in disgust, all except for Raven, who was messily eating her pizza.

"This . . . is . . . so . . . **GOOD**!" she shouted in between slices. "It's like . . . I don't know! But it's good!"

The boys sat there at the table as they watched the girls devour the pizza greedily.

* * *

"I feel sick . . ." said Raven as she put her hands on her stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up." 

"NO BARFING IN THE CAR!" shouted Cyborg as he rolled down the passenger window, allowing Raven to stick her head out if need be.

"You should've seen the way you ate, Rae!" shouted Beast Boy. "Boy, if we ever need to win in an eating contest, we know who to use _now_!"

"Don't mention food . . ." said Raven, turning a light shade of green.

"So, what does the ceremony call for now?" asked Robin.

"A viewing of something! It can be anything, from something like site-seeing or just going to a movie."

"Let's go to the video store," said Cyborg, turning right. "There's got to be _something_ there that we can all enjoy."

The T-Car stopped in front of Videe-O-Rama and the Titans piled out one by one. Raven, however, didn't get out with much of a good start. She turned around and threw up.

"AW MAN!" shouted Cyborg. "YOU GOT IT ON THE SEATS AND EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Beast Boy wondered throughout the store, not knowing what movie to pick. He was currently browsing the comedy section, looking at both "Bringing Down the House" and "Finding Nemo". 

"Decisions, decisions," said Beast Boy to himself.

Raven was standing right behind him, looking at the opposite shelf, containing horror movies. A digitally re-mastered "The Exorcist" was sitting right in front of her.

Starfire browsed the romance section with Robin, who was tagging along with nothing else to do. Cyborg was all the way in the back, looking at new releases.

Beast Boy chose "Finding Nemo", then brought it to his chest and hugged it tightly. He then opened his eyes to see a girl with black hair, back facing him.

"Samara?" he asked as the girl walked to a far shelf, blocking Beast Boy's view of her. Beast Boy put his video back on the shelf and gave chase.

"WAIT!" he shouted. "HOLD UP!"

The girl, however, continued to walk further. Beast Boy tried to hold her back, but she was too strong.

The girl, who Beast Boy guessed was Samara, had led him to a shelf that was _way_ in the back of the store. The girl stood there, face away from Beast Boy.

"Samara?" asked Beast Boy slowly as if he was trying to get her back to reality.

She turned around to reveal indeed Samara, but her eyes were bloodshot with lack of sleep.

"DUDE!" shouted Beast Boy. "What **happened** to you?"

Samara, however, smiled her stupid smile and widened her eyes in happiness. "HELLO!"

Beast Boy was nearly blown away by the sudden outburst. He regained his composure, however, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for movies," said Samara, revealing a video. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Following you."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"But you were, like, just pretty much asking me to do so. I mean, you were walking slowly and everything!"

"I was?" Samara just stood there, not knowing what to think. "Huh . . ."

"So . . . uh . . ." Beast Boy fidgeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Killing people, getting revenge, same old, same old."

"Ah . . ."

The two stood there silently.

"So . . ."

"So."

Samara twirled her hair. Beast Boy looked at videos.

"I managed to curse Slade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a professional home decorator now."

"HA! Wait 'till I tell Robin!"

"How is the little nudist, anyway?"

"If he were here, he'd probably say something like 'Can't complain'."

"I see . . ."

The two stood there once again.

Samara then turned to leave. "Well, anyway . . . See ya."

"Goodbye!"

The two separated.

"WAIT!" shouted Beast Boy as he looked at a tape on the shelf that Samara had been standing next to. "YOU FORGOT YOUR VIDEO!"

But it was too late . . . She was gone.

Beast Boy looked down at the tape once again. It was weird, however, that he hadn't noticed that the movie was "Elf".

Images from the past flooded into Beast Boy's tiny mind. Images of when he was cursed.

But Samara was their friend now, wasn't she? I mean, they had sworn friendship and everything, and she seemed to be sorry for what she did. Maybe she just happened to share a love for the movie, just like Beast Boy did.

Beast Boy smiled and found his way back to the entrance of the store, where the rest of the Titans were waiting. They frowned at the video that Beast Boy was carrying with him, and Raven was slapped in the back of the head before she could say anything about "eyes" or "ripping".

Beast Boy paid for the tape and the Titans got into the T-Car to leave. Unfortunately, the car smelled like a mix between vomit and horseradish.

Starfire shrieked and flew into the air to go home. Raven and Beast Boy did the same, leaving Robin and Cyborg to enjoy the miserable car ride.

* * *

"EVERYBODY SIT!" shouted Starfire as she threw Robin onto the couch. "We must partake in the final event of the ceremony!" 

"I'd rather . . ."

Beast Boy fwapped Raven in the back of the head.

The rest of the Titans sat on the couch as a classic movie countdown appeared on the TV.

The TV turned to fuzz.

"AH MAN!" shouted the Titans. "NOT AGAIN!"

They looked at eachother.

"We said everything at the same time," they all said. "That was weird," they said again. "That was weird, too."

The Titans stared at eachother, wondering why they were speaking the same thing at the same time.

"Maybe it's a new curse?" they all asked.

They sat there, once again.

"CYBORG SUCKS!" they all shouted.

"HEY!" shouted the Titans. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

(A/N: I personally have no quarrel with Cyborg! I do not hate him, and they only said that because of the situation! Thank you!)

They sat there, stupefied.

"Somebody say something . . . Robin?"

(A/N: I'm guessing that you know that they all spoke at the same time)

The Titans looked at Robin, waiting for him to say something.

"Um . . ." said Robin, by himself.

"YAY!" shouted the rest of the Titans. "Aw man . . . It's happening again!"

Samara's head came on the TV. "HI AGAIN!"

"ACK!" shouted the Titans. "What are you doing here?"

Samara's eyes widened. "Why are you talking at the same time?"

"We don't know!"

The room was filled with silence.

"Anyway . . ." Samara left.

The silence came again.

"Well," said Raven, standing up. "Apparently she didn't curse us. I'm going up to my room."

Raven left.

"Do you really think she would let us go uncursed?" asked Starfire.

"Don't know," said Cyborg. "I guess she's keeping her promise after all."

The Titans nodded.

* * *

Raven sat on the floor, staring at her mirror. Ever since the incident with Beast Boy and Cyborg, she had kept her mirror pinned high up on one of the room's walls, out of sight to anyone who didn't know it was there. 

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," said Raven. "Why must I sound like Tara Strong?"

(A/N: Tara Strong is the voice of Raven, if you didn't know.)

Raven sighed and levitated to the mirror, taking it off the wall. She floated down to her bed, where she gazed at her lovely demonic mirror some more.

"Do you think Samara cursed us?" asked Raven.

"Of course not!" said Happy. "She's our _friend_!"

"But friends can be cruel sometimes," said Timid as she sniffed. "I would . . . know . . ."

"Bull!" said Brave. "If she _does_ act cruel, I'll show her how cruel_ I_ can be!"

"Friends can betray others, though," harshly whispered Rage. "Like Terra . . . Samara . . . SHE MUST GO BYE BYE!"

Raven could feel the others slapping Rage.

"Rage has a point, though," said Intelligence. "My dictionary's definition of 'friend' is someone that we can trust and talk to. However, further reference shows that they can indeed betray others."

"But why would Samara want to lie?" asked Happy. "That makes her a . . . a . . . doo-doo head!"

Timid sniffed. "Maybe she . . . HATES US?"

Raven shrugged at the thought of Samara betraying them. She looked at her clock on the wall . . . 9:59 PM, with three seconds until 10.

One . . . Two . . . Three.

The clock belted out the first line of the funeral march, indicating bed time.

"PRAY FOR THE DEAD AND THE DEAD WILL PRAY FOR YOU!"

"Bed time," said Raven as she took off her cape and lied on her bed. After an hour, she fell asleep, mirror held tightly in her hands.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" 

"NOPE!"

Happy skipped away from Intelligence, leaving her standing in the middle of a bunch of Ravens.

"Come on, everybody," said Intelligence, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Take this into consideration."

"Why?" asked Brave. "We could all make this fun by letting the suspense kill us!"

Timid bundled up into a ball. "I don't want to . . ."

Gross let out a loud belch.

Intelligence sighed as she watched Rage pointing and yelling at the sky. The yelling was breaking her concentration . . .

Happy then stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky. "Look up there!" she said, pointing.

The present Ravens, sans Rage, who was pulling her hair out of her head and shrieking in anger, looked up at the sky. The black and red patterns were swirling around.

"What's . . . going . . . on?" asked Timid as she cowered in fear.

"A vortex of some sort," said Intelligence. "We should be sucked into oblivion soon."

"Oh . . ." said the rest of the Ravens, nodding.

A blue beam of light came from the sky and surrounded Happy, leaving the other Ravens to stare. Rage stopped throwing a fit and watched as well.

Happy began to be lifted towards the sky, laughing.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" she shouted. "I'M FLYING!"

She giggled in delight as she watched the black and red swirling specks get closer and closer.

* * *

Raven tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable. Something wasn't right . . . 

She then opened her eyes and laughed.

* * *

That's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, as I was kind of just typing some random words down onto the computer! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! 


	2. Raven: A Musical Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for Reviewing! I didn't think it would go all that well, seeing that I'm not that great at sequels. Anyway, I have a special treat! This chapter is going to be . . . (drum roll) A MUSICAL! (waits for applause) Uh . . . Yeah!

Let's respond to the Reviews!

To Ra-Cho: Yay! You were the first Reviewer! Yes . . . Slade - The Interior Decorator does have a nice little ringy to it. Aw . . . Don't say that! I'm sure your fic will be great! I'll take a looksy when I have the time! I know . . . Cliffhangers are just major bitches, aren't they? But, unfortunately, I'm quite good at them! (smiles)

To BakaZero: Ha! I'm so glad you laughed that much!

To VeelaChic: Thank you, and I plan to!

To CreatorOfKitty: THANKS!

To moonstar16sr: I'm glad you love these stories! You rock for it!

To TitanGhost: Ooo . . . You're a smart one, you are. I'm glad you think this is going to be good! I didn't think I would do too good of a job, but now that I see this kind of moral support, I think better! (smiles)

To The Drewfus: It was _that_ funny? You must be exaggerating **BIG TIME**! Either that, or you're just the coolest person ever! No, Terra is not going to be bashed. She was one of my favorite characters.

To YRProcks66: You think it's great, eh? And the Raven thing was good? Horseradish is disgusting . . . (puts hand over mouth) Excuse me . . . I have to throw-up. (tosses his cookies)

To Dracozombie: YOU'RE POPPING UP EVERYWHERE RANDOMLY! Wait . . . _You're _writing the sequel? I thought _I_ was writing the sequel. (ponders) Glad you think this series is funny! Who knows? I might just make it into a trilogy!

To Shadow the Dark God: Wow . . . Before I ever stepped into the Teen Titans category, nobody said that they _loved_ my stories. I feel so loved . . . (sniffles)

To Alyssa reborn: HEY! IT'S _YOU _AGAIN! (high-fives) QUICKLY! SHIELD YOUR EYES! THE RABID WEASLE WILL . . . uh . . . DO SOMETHING!

To ya: If it's 1:18 PM in England, then it's 7:18 AM in Texas . . . There is no way in **HELL** I am going to wake up that early on a Saturday! Glad you want me to update that early, though! (smiles)

To Iyou: Dude, you are in a _desperate_ need of a heavy sedative . . . If you're happy that you farted, does that mean that you have some kind of bowel disorder? You know what . . . Just pretend I didn't even ask . . .

And now, the chapter! The _**musical**_ chapter!

* * *

(A/N: I would just like to let you guys know, this chapter would be so much easier to write in the script format . . . So sorry if it seems hard to follow! **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT SOME OF THE PUNCTUATION MIGHT BE MISSING! **I had some trouble with this . . . Thanks!)

Once upon a time . . . In a far off land called Azarath, Texas, there lived a girl named Raven.

(A/N: Please, just . . . don't ask.)

Raven was a very gifted girl, for she had the power of telekinesis by her side. However, this dark magic would never let her show her emotions, so she spent her life in misery and lifelessness.

One day, she ran away from her demonic father and came to a farther off land called Jump City. There, she founded a crime fighting organization called the Teen Titans, who were all very peculiar themselves.

There was Robin, an acrobat and ninja that specialized in the arts of KUNG FU! WAAAAAH! Ahem, yes . . . Sorry about that.

There was Cyborg, a half man, half machine that could use high-tech weaponry against his foes.

Starfire, an alien girl that wielded the powers of flight and shooting energy bolts from her hands, and later, her eyes.

Beast Boy, a changeling that could change into any animal.

But the most peculiar of them all . . . was the girl named Raven.

* * *

Inside the main room of Titans Tower, slow music began to echo throughout the room. The doors opened and Raven, dressed in a white peasant dress with a blue carpenter's apron over her neck, waltzed into the room with a book in her hands.

(A/N: Yes. It's "Beauty and the Beast", by far my favorite Disney movie ever!)

Raven then began to sing in the most enchanting voice on the east side of Broadway:

"_Jump City  
It's a noisy place, now  
But the same  
Like the day before. _

My tower  
Filled with little people  
Waking up to say . . ."

The music suddenly turned bright and cheery as the rest of the Titans poked their heads out of the open door.

"_Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello! Hello! Hello!"_

Raven twirled around and sat on the couch, watching the Titans do their morning chores.

"_Look, there goes Beast Boy making tofu waffles!  
And Cyborg's roasting oven ham!  
Every morning it's the same!  
Yes it's always just the same!"_

Starfire spun up to Raven in a typical peasant's outfit. "Good morning, Rae," she said, cheerfully.

"Morning, Starfire."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. I'm reading the most wonderful story about a psycho, a murderer, and . . ."

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, interrupting Raven. "Come on! Breakfast's done!"

The rest of the Titans sat down at their table, then looked over at Raven.

_"Well there sits Raven, sitting just like always  
But everybody calls her Rae.  
Never part of any crowd.  
Or acting really loud.  
No denying she's a creepy girl, that Rae."_

Beast then sang to Starfire:

_"Good morn!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"How is your tofu?"_

Cyborg sang, clutching his throat.

_"I think  
I need  
To wash it down"_

Beast Boy then sang:

"_You freak!  
You nut!  
You're drinking cow's milk"_

Raven then belted out from the couch, quite beautifully:

"_I'll make you a lump of meat on the ground!"_

(A/N: That's a creative way of saying that she'll kill him. Thank you.)

Robin waltzed over to Raven, then looked at her book.

"Hey Rae."

"Good morning. Just reading a book I got."

"Another one?"

"Oh, I can't put it down! And then I'll get something new!"

"Ha! Just like always!"

"Yep! I think I'll get . . . 'Miss Sweet Honeywell's Revenge'."

"What? But . . . you've already read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite! Haunted dollhouse, a girl that doesn't know what's going on, strange events . . ."

"Well . . ." Robin held up a copy of it. "If you like it so much, it's yours!"

"But . . ."

"Go on!"

"Well . . . thanks . . . Thanks a lot!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy sang:

_"Well there sits Rae. You know she's so peculiar  
I wonder if she's all that well.  
With a strange, demonic look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
She's a puzzle to the rest of us, that Rae."  
_

The music once again turned slow, and Raven beautifully sang:

_"Oh, isn't it just stupid?  
How everyone thinks I'm real creepy.  
I think I'll teach them all, that . . .  
I'm better than all of them, yes, they'll see!"_

Beast Boy then sang to Cyborg:

_"It's a shame, really, that she's such a beauty  
But all she ever does is read"_

Cyborg nodded and sang:

_"But behind that lovely face  
You will see without a trace  
She'll beat the crap right out of us."_

Then, all four sang:

_"She'll beat the crap right out of us!  
SHE'LL BEAT THE CRAP RIGHT OUT OF US!  
THAT RAE!"_

Yes, Raven was very different from the rest of her friends. But it was then that they received a strange visitor one fateful day . . . A visitor that changed her life.

Samara burst into the room, dressed in a hunter's outfit and clutching a bow.  
_  
_

_"At last a curse for me to place on someone!  
I'll spread a little bit of hell!  
I think that they will see  
There is nothing more like me  
When it comes to dealing weirdo curses well!"_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin freaked out and sang:

_"I think our life is turning for the worst, yes!  
I think we're all going to hell!  
Samara's come to tell  
That she really does it well  
When it comes to cursing all of us BOOM-BELL!"_

Samara hopped over to Raven, who was reading as if nothing had happened.

"I'm going to make her happy" shouted Samara.

"Oh no" shouted Starfire.

"Gee wiz" shouted Beast Boy.

"LOOK OUT" shouted Cyborg.

"SHE'S PISSED" shouted Robin, waiting for Samara to attack Raven.

Raven then sang, beautifully:

_"There must be more to this real crappy life!"_

Samara sang grimly:

_"BE THANKFUL I DON'T HAVE MY KNIFE!"_

The other four sang:

_"Well now we see why Raven's all so grouchy  
She just wants to be left alone!  
It's a pity and a sin  
How she won't want to fit in  
But she is a greant and special girl  
She really is a special girl  
YES SHE IS ONE HELL OF A GIRL! _

THAT RAAAAAAAAAAE!"

And so, Raven was cursed by Samara to be a little girl that rocked hard. The curse ended soon enough, however, and Raven could go back to her normal little life.

A spotlight shines on Raven, who is wearing the same outfit and standing up, hands over her chest and belting it out.

_"Ooh . . . Now it's back to normal . . .  
Everything's the same it used to be.  
How . . . I wish I could just see  
What it's like to be one and be free!"_

(A/N: End prologue. The audience claps. GO ON! CLAP!)

* * *

Raven opened her eyes with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't remember why she felt so good . . . Something about her mirror, and Happy . . . It was all a blank.

Raven got out of her bed and skipped over to her bathroom. She did her morning business: brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and doing stuff that I don't feel like writing down.

Raven left her room with a drunken smile on her face. She put a hand over her heart and a hand in the air, true opera style.

_"I . . . feel . . . pretty . . .  
Oh so . . . pretty . . .  
I feel pretty . . .  
And witty . . .  
And . . . GAY! _

And I pity . . .  
Any girl . . .  
Who isn't me . . . today!"

Starfire then ran down the hall and stopped next to Raven.

_"Ooo la la la la la la la la la!"_

The two girls just stood there, looking at each other confusedly.

Because I don't want to interrupt my wonderful lyrics, I'm going to write a key for all of you happy people.

Normal font is when Raven sings.

_Italicized font is when Starfire sings.  
_  
When Starfire sings in parenthesis, that's backup, you stooge!

**Bold font is when both Starfire and Raven sing.  
**  
CAPITALIZED LETTER WITH THE APPROPRIATE SETTING ARE WHEN THE GIRLS SING HIGH!

Raven and Starfire, knowing that the introduction was finished, walked down the hall and to the main room. There, Beast Boy and Cyborg were lazily playing video games, and Robin was somewhere in the kitchen.

Raven and Starfire stood in front of the big screen TV. Starfire did those little graceful leaps that ballerinas do, and Raven constantly did a triple-axis.

"I feel charming!  
Oh so charming!  
It's alarming how charming I feel!"

The sound of Beast Boy's racing car crashing into a wall could be heard.

"MOVE YOUR ASS, DIPSHIT!" he shouted as he shook his fist at Raven. The two girls stood there, shocked. They then danced out of the way.

"And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real!  
(_Ooh la la la la la la la la la!_)"

The two girls then headed over to the kitchen.

"BURN IN HELL!" shouted Cyborg.

Raven looked into the toaster's shining metal.

"See that pretty girl in the mirror there! (_What mirror where?_)  
Who could that attractive girl be? (_Who which one where? Bum_)

Such a pretty face (_Bum_)  
Such a pretty smile (_Bum_)  
Such a pretty dress (_Bum_)  
SUCH A PRETTY MEEEEE! (_BUM!_)"

Raven and Starfire put their arms around each other's shoulders and swung back and forth, eyes closed and happy grins etched on their faces. The boys stared in shock.

"I feel stunning! (_I feel stunning_)  
And entrancing! (_And entrancing_)  
It's like running and dancing **for joy**!"

Raven went over and wrapper her arms around Beast Boy while Starfire did the same with Robin.

"**I'M IN LOVE!  
BY A PRETTY  
WONDERFUL BOY!**"

The boys just continued to stare in shock, wondering what in the name of all things shiny had just happened.

"Uh . . . Rae" asked Beast Boy as he tried to escaped Raven's lethal hug. "What, in the name of all things shiny, just happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Raven, happily. She laughed.

"You were . . . singing!" said Cyborg, a little freaked out himself, but thankful that he was not having to suffer a lethal hug.

Raven giggled some more. "SO? We were all singing at the beginning of the chapter, weren't we?"

"Yeah, but that was forced singing."

"FINE!" shouted Raven as she pointed at Cyborg. "BE A CRANKY PERSON!" She skipped towards the TV.

Starfire joined her singing buddy while the boys did a group huddle.

"You think it could be another curse?" asked Cyborg.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" asked Beast Boy. "Samara's obviously mad!"

"But she said that she wouldn't curse us again," said Robin. "There's got to be some other explanation."

Robin walked over to Raven and watched TV a little while, wondering just how to bring up the topic.

(A/N: Have you ever wondered how their TV doesn't get the mother of all glares, being right beside a window and all?)

"So . . . Raven . . ." said Robin, wondering where to begin.

"Yessss?" asked Raven, smiling widely.

"How are you?"

"I'M WONDERFUL!"

"That's good. Are you enjoying the weather?"

"It's fantastic! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and all things wonderful are out and about!"

Robin walked away from Raven and back to the other boys. "The girl's as cursed as the Beast."

"DUDE!" shouted Beast Boy. "How could you figure that out?"

"Either that or she just got laid," said Cyborg, remembering the episode of "The Nanny" where C. C. and Niles got their freak on.

Raven stood up and skipped towards the door.

"I'm going outside!" she chirped. "This day is too glorious to go to waste!"

"I shall come with you, Friend Raven!" said Starfire, following Raven without the slightest hint of fear.

The three boys stood there a while, wondering what to do.

"I guess we should make sure that they don't get hurt," said Beast Boy.

"Good idea."

* * *

Raven skipped across the rocks, hands in the air and face looking up at the sky.

"Come on, Star!" said Raven. "There's so much more to do!"

Starfire slowly walked behind Raven, obviously very tired. "Can't we . . . take a break?"

"Fine, Lazy Bones!" said Raven. She plopped down on the grass and flopped around. "Look! Grass Angel!"

Starfire literally fell on the ground, too tired to even talk. She looked over and noticed the boys coming towards them. "Oh no" she thought, knowing that Raven was going to do something totally hyper and wild.

"Uh . . . Raven?" asked Beast Boy, staring at Raven flopping around on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Making a grass angel!" she said, huge smile on her face.

"Ah . . ." Beast Boy then looked over to Cyborg, a little weirded out. Cyborg just shrugged.

"You're not acting all that normal, Rae," said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven, getting up from the ground and skipping towards the surrounding bay. "I'm just the same as I've always been."

"Uh . . . No, you're not. You're acting like some kind of freak."

"A freak?"

"Yeah. And it's kind of freaking us out."

"Ha! That's funny!" Raven fell on the ground and cracked up, leaving the others to just stare bewildered. "I'm acting like a _freak_, and I'm _freaking_ you out!"

"OOOOH!" shouted Beast Boy. "I get it!" He then laughed along with Raven, but then stopped when he noticed the stares from the rest of the Titans.

"Um . . . Friend Raven?" asked Starfire as she finally got up from _her_ position on the ground. "May I ask _why_ you're acting different?"

"Well, you pretty much did," said Raven, retaining her laughter. "But you can ask again."

"Why are you acting different?"

"I'M NOT!"

"But . . ." said Robin. "You're laughing! Normally, when you laugh, you blow stuff up! Nothing's blowing up now!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about now," said Raven, finally stopping.

"Well . . . Could we ask what you plan to do now that you can laugh?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, you can do so much more now!"

Happy, disco-like guitar chords echoed outside. Raven took off herblue capeand waded into the bay.

"Well," said Raven. "I really don't know what you mean by this "change", but there is one thing that I'm going to do while I'm here!"

"What's that?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven then twirled around and put her left hand on her hip.

"_I'm!  
Comin!  
Out!_

_Yeah I'm!  
Comin!  
Out!"_

The Titans watched in bewilderment as Raven started to shake her hips to the loud drumbeats. Yes . . . It was Diana Ross's "I'm Comin Out".

_"I'm comin out!"_

Assorted water creatures such as fish and mermaids began dancing around on their fins, while whales used their blow-holes to create fountains. A line of mermaids came out of the water with trumpets and blew a catchy tune. A chorus line of mermaids wearing gold-sequenced dressed snapped their fingers and moved back and forth.

_"I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show!_

_I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show!"_

Raven then took a gold microphone out of her pocket and began to belt it.

_"There's a new me comin out  
And I just had to live!  
And I wanna give!  
I'm completely positive!_

_I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never do it  
Oh, I'llmake it through!_

_The time has come for me to break out of this shell!  
I have to shout, that I am comin out!"_

The backup mermaids and Raven then sang:

_"I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know!  
Got to let it show!_

_I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know!  
Got to let it show!"_

Raven then walked up to Beast Boy and rubbed his chin. Beast Boy just stared, wide-eyed.

_"I got to show the world  
All I wannabe!  
And my abilities!  
There's so much more to me!_

_Somehow I'll have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand!  
And oh, how I have planned!_

_I'm spreadin' love! There is no need to fear!  
And I just feel so good, everytime I hear!"_

The chorus and Raven:

_"I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know!  
Got to let it show!_

_I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know!  
Got to let it show!"_

One of the mermaids from the trumpet section began to play a solo, allowing Raven to take the time to use her powers to moonwalk on the water.

"Can you believe this" whispered Robin to Starfire, not taking his eyes off the Michael Jackson wannabe.

"No . . . I cannot" said Starfire. "I did not know that Raven posessed this talent."

"Something tells me this isn't Raven" said Cyborg. He looked at Beast Boy, who was nodding.

The trumpet solo ended.

_"I'm comin out!  
I want the world to know!  
Got to let it show!_

The backup mermaids sang the chorus again, leaving Raven to do her own thing.

_"I'M COMIN!  
Out . . .  
I want the world to know  
Gotta let it show!_

_I'M! I'M!  
I'M COMIN! OW!"_

Just as soon as it had come, the dancing lifeforms and mermaids dissappeared back into the bay, leaving the yard just as quiet as it was before.

Raven did a bow.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted to a non-cheering audience. "Thank you . . ."

* * *

Starfire cautiously raised her hand to Raven's door, wondering what would happen if she knocked. Perhaps she should just go away . . .

"NO!" said Starfire, determined. "You have already signed up! You must talk to Raven about it!"

Starfire took a deep breath and very lightly knocked on the door. The door burst open, revealing Raven in a pink cloak.

"HELLO!" she shouted, nearly blowing Starfire away.

"Friend Raven," said Starfire, remembering the speach that she had written out. "I have something to ask of you."

"Shoot!" said Raven, hands on her hips.

"Shoot?" asked Starfire. "Well . . . OK . . ." Starfire reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a 42 Caliber, closed one eye, pressed her lips together, and took aim.

"NO!" shouted Raven, pushing the gun down. "NO NO NO NO NO! I meant 'tell me'."

"Oh!" said Starfire, hurriedly putting the gun back in her pocket. "You saw nothing!" She reached into her other pocket and pulled out small rectangular machine. She put on sunglasses, held the machine up to Raven's eyes, then pressed a button. A blinding white flash emitted.

Starfire hurriedly took off her glasses and stood there as if nothing had happened. Raven shook her head.

"Oh! Hello, Starfire!" said Raven. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask of you!" said Starfire, smiling and mentally shouting in sucess.

"OK! Shoot!"

Starfire grinned nervously. "Yes. I shall shoot. You see, ever since a couple of hours ago when you sang the 'Out I'm Coming' song, I have thought hard. I have decided on something!"

"What is that?" asked Raven, suddenly curious.

"Well, I am somewhat a good singer, myself, and I was wondering if you would wish to partake in the show of talents with me!"

"A talent show?" asked Raven, hopping up and down with excitement. "It sounds like **fun**!"

"Marvelous!" Starfire gave Raven a bone-crushing hug, who, in return, gave a bone-crushing hug back. "The contest is in two days from now," said Starfire. "I have picked out outfits and a song for us already!"

"Great!" said Raven. "Let me just go write it in my day planner real quick."

Raven turned around and ran to a desk in the room, allowing Starfire to take this as a moment to see what Raven had done to her room. She noticed several buckets turned over and slowly dripping pink paint out of them, which ran along the cracks in the floor. The walls now bore a pink that was stronger than that of Starfire's, if not brighter and richer in color. All dark and depressing looking statues were replaced with statues of hearts and things that made the world go round. Starfire wondered just_how_ Raven had managed to make a statue of the Earth's orbit.

(A/N: I bet you weren't expecting something like THAT, were you?)

Starfire, a little freaked out by the sudden change, ran away from the room.

"I got it down, Star!" said Raven, coming back from the desk. "I . . . AW MAN! SHE RAN AWAY!"

Raven shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

"HEY JUDE!" shouted Beast Boy as he plopped down on the couch. "DON'T MAKE IT BAD!"

"But . . . What will I do if you don't come back?" asked a woman on the TV, crying her eyes out.

"Don't worry, Jude," said the man the woman was talking to. "Just take a sad song and make it better, OK?"

"You bastard!" shouted Beast Boy. "You're supposed to let her into your heart! _Then_ you can start to make it better!"

"NAH!" shouted Raven as she walked into the room. "NAH NAH NAH NAH! NAH NAH NAH NAH!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Beast Boy, turning around to see Raven. "And what do _you_ suppose that he does?"

"Wait . . . You weren't singing a song?" asked Raven, a little confused.

"No . . . Did it sound like I was?"

"Yeah . . ."

Raven looked up at the TV, seeing Jude crying.

"That lady's a loser!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger and sitting down on the couch with Beast Boy.

"No she's not!" said Beast Boy, defending his soap opera. "She's torn apart because her husband has to go to Korea!"

"So?" asked Raven. "I bet he puts his socks on the radiator, or drinks milk from the carton, or . . . uh . . . sucks in the sack!"

"EW!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Don't be grossed out! Be happy!"

"Wait . . ." said Beast Boy, getting over his disgust. "You said . . . happy?"

"Yeah! Just like me! Happy is normal!" shouted Raven as she got up from the couch and waltzed out of the room.

"Happy is normal . . . CYBORG! GET UP HERE!"

"What?" asked Cyborg as he walked into the main room.

"I figured it out!" said Beast Boy. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" asked Cyborg.

"Why Raven's acting so weird!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Cyborg, slapping his forehead. "I forgot! Is our hunch correct?"

"I think so! It seems that Happy has taken over Raven!"

"Why would she do that, though?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, yeah, it makes perfect sense, but _why_?"

"Well, come on! It's obviously Samara's doing!" shouted Beast Boy. "She's the one that gave me the video!"

"True. But I don't think that's it. Something inside of Raven is causing her emotions to get all out of whack."

"Or maybe that's not even the real Raven," said Beast Boy. "Maybe Raven got sucked into her mirror and the others are rebelling? Maybe that's Happy herself walking around. You know, before she sang she said that there's one thing that she wants to do _while she's here_!"

"Could be," said Cyborg. "Should we tell the others about this?"

"Nah!" said Beast Boy, huge smile on his face. "Let them find out! It's fun to watch people freak out at the last minute!"

"Yeah. Good point!"

"Let's go dress up as Robin again!"

"OK!"

And so, the two teenage boys ran to their rooms to dress into their Robin suits, then had fun acting like posers.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening . . ." said Raven as she clutched her head. How long had she been here now? Maybe eighteen hours?

"YO RAE!" shouted Brave as she ran up to Raven. "ARM WRESTLE!"

"Bug off," said Raven, glaring daggers at her emotion. Brave, however, stood there uneffected.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" she said, sitting next to Raven and giving her the same glare.

Raven sighed in frustration and got up, unable to take the stress anymore.

"Raven," said Intelligence as she walked up to her. "I think I know what has happened."

"Are you serious?" asked Raven, ready to find out what was going on. "TELL ME!"

"It appears that . . ."

Intelligence was interrupted, however, when Rage ran up, grabbedIntelligence'sbook, and ripped it to shreds with her teeth. Raven and Intelligence stood there, wide-eyed and shocked, not knowing what to think. Rage finished her shredding, threw the scraps of paper in her mouth to the ground, looked up at the sky, and shrieked. She then ran away to terrorize someone else.

"Well . . ." said Raven. "That was . . . odd . . ." She then turned her attention back to Intelligence. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yes." Intelligence pushed her glasses up her nose. "I believe that stress and worry has caused a . . ."

"AAAAH!" shouted one of the Ravens. "It's coming again!"

The Ravens and Raven looked up at the sky to see the black and red specks to swirl around.

"Uh-oh," said Raven.

"Very uh-oh," said Intelligence as a blue light surrounded her and lifted her up to the sky.

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU?" shouted Raven, hoping that Intelligence would hear her.

"I'm going to be held hostage in someone's body," said Intelligence, just loud enough for Raven to hear. "Who, I do not know. But remember, re . . ."

Intelligence was gone before she could finish the statement.

"Well . . ." said Raven. "Shit."

Despite the situation she was in, Raven began to sing to a happy sounding song, making all the Ravens stop what they were doing and listen. Apparently, she was singing to the tune of "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles.

"_I believe that I am screwed  
__Just so much that I'm in misery.  
__And it shocks me to believe  
__That there is no place where I can pee._

_Just this once I'd like to know  
__If there's gonna be a way to find  
__Just how I can escape  
__From the corners of my own mind_"

Gross, Timid, and Brave sang with Raven, providing a nice backup touch.

"_And I sit in the corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind._

_It just sucks to be trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind._"

Raven then took it from there.

"_My emotions at my back  
__They won't let me go and get a snack  
__And then Rage begins to scream._"

Rage then pulled on her hair and screamed at the sky, and, had it been replaced with trumpets and such, would've sounded like a nice little parade march. The four Ravens then sang again.

"_And I sit in the corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind._

_It just sucks to be trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind._"

Happy little guitar chords echoed throughout the land, giving the Ravens a chance to talk to each other.

"You bitch!" shouted Brave as she got burped in the face by Gross.

"Sorry," snickered Gross.

"You're darn right you're sorry!" said Brave, putting her fists up in the air. "TIMID! HOLD HER FOR ME!"

"I don't . . . want to . . ." said Timid as she wrapped herself up in her cloak.

"YES YOU DO!"

Rage ran inbetween Brave and Gross. She got right into Brave's face and screamed.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" shouted Brave as she bitch-slapped Rage. Yes. That's right. Brave, the mighty warrior, has bitch-slapped Rage.

"Don't listen to her!" said Gross, revealing her yellow and rotted teeth. "You're breath is fine!"

Rage screached and pulled her hair out somemore. I just love it when I make her do that.

Raven, who noticed that the solo was over, sang again.

"_And so I sit on my bum  
__Wishing that Star had returned my gun  
__If she did they all would see  
__What it's like to be stiff as a tree!_"

The four Ravens then sang again while Rage provided a psycho dance.

"_And I sit in the corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind._

_It just sucks to be trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind._

_And I sit in the corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind.  
__Corners of my mind._

_It just sucks to be trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind.  
__Trapped in my own mind._"

Brave did a bow. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Something tells me that this chapter wasn't that good. I hope you guys liked it more than I did writing it! 


	3. Beast Boy

A/N: I'm so freakin' sorry I didn't update last week! First, I was sick, and I managed to get the chapter done and all . . . And then I couldn't post because one of my fics, "Yummy Delights", got deleted for being a . . . note/list . . .? What the hell . . .? And _then_ I got grounded, and I couldn't update! But I guess I should be thankful, because I would've had to put up with the Valentines Day rush of one-shots . . . So . . . yeah . . . sorry!

Reviews! Woohoo!

To Grey Rain: I emailed you, though! (smiles) Thanks for emailing me back and all . . . It just goes to show that you're cooler than a lot of other people. (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie just for the heck of it)

To TitanGhost: Ha! Thanks! You're so good at this assumption stuff . . . You should be a newscaster or something. Those people make _lots_ of assumptions. I'm sure your outtakes were great when they were up . . . I read the first chapter with Terra . . . I laughed my ass off! Let me know when you move your stuff to another site, OK?

To XxJeterxX: Ha! Thanks! Wow . . . I've been saying that quite a bit. (laughs) Anyway, I'm not much of a fluff person, but I'll try to put some stuff in this chapter! I actually thought I put some in there when Rae and Star sang "I Feel Pretty", but I guess that wasn't enough to satisfy your needs!

To Iyou: Bleh . . . I can't stand that song . . .

To bbslilangel: I've Reviewed all of the stuff I know . . . I don't know anything about Final Fantasy! I'm glad you like my fics so much!

To The Drewfus: Thank you! Do you have AIM? I would like for you to IM me, if you do! I'm Jeb713. Consider it!

To CreatorofKitty: You just now realized this is dumb? I think _you're_ the dumb one! (laughs) I'm just kidding . . .

To robinsmaskedgirl: The beginning of Chapter 1, or the beginning of Chapter 2? Either way, I guess it doesn't really matter. (smiles) It's all the same to me. I'm glad you love it!

To YRProcks66: I don't like horseradish either . . . Actually, I've never had it before. Yes, Happy took over Raven. You thought it was great? I thought it was great, too! I wish it were true . . . Azarath sounds like an awesome place!

To Ra-Cho: You _are_ loyal to me! (hugs) I wish I could moonwalk . . . I can't . . . I just kind of end up shuffling my feet across the ground. I love that song! It's my favorite! . . . Actually, something by the Beatles or Led Zeppelin would be my favorite, but I still think it's awesome! Ew . . .plain mayonnaise? Yucky! Don't eat a bottle a night! You'll get FAT! You're right . . . There isn't much Happy . . . But I'm glad you enjoy this!

To afterdark: I was wondering where you were! That's a creative name . . . Most of the time, though, I'm just going to use the name of the character that's effected. That is, of course, if there's some theme element, like the last chapter had. I would've checked out your story, had I not been grounded as said above. Thanks for telling me about it, though!

To Dracozombie: Hence the title! (points to title) I know you didn't mean it! Just giving you a hard time, that's all! I don't really use the Review History thing much . . . Oh well! I'm glad FF.N stopped goofing up . . . They've been doing that a lot lately. I was going to make a list of the people that I like to make fun of on my profile! (sobs)

Anyway, enjoy the show!

* * *

Beast Boy smiled as he climbed into bed and pulled the thick, green covers over his chest.

"STARFIRE!" he shouted; quite loudly, in fact.

"Yes?" came the tired, yet caring voice of Starfire from somewhere else.

"COME HERE!"

About two minutes later, Beast Boy's door opened to reveal Starfire. Beast Boy was a little shocked at first, as he had never seen the Tamaranian beauty so . . . freaky looking. Her hair was in curlers, and she was dressed in a polyester pink bathrobe. She also had a guacamole mud mask to cover her beautiful face.

"What?" she grunted, eyes half-opened.

"Tuck me?" asked Beast Boy as he sank down in the bed.

Starfire stumbled over to Beast Boy's bed and lazily pushed the covers underneath the changeling's body.

(A/N: No, this will not turn into Star/BB fluff. Thank you.)

"Thank you," said Beast Boy with a satisfied look on his face.

Starfire merely muttered "You're welcome" and began to walk out of the room.

"Starfire?" asked the boy again.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

Starfire headed towards Beast Boy's bathroom, entered, and returned five seconds later with a glass of water.

Beast Boy smiled and brought the glass to his lips.

"The water's too hot."

Starfire took the glass, emptied it, and got some different water.

"Now it's too cold."

Starfire repeated the above.

"Now it's just right."

Beast Boy downed the glass with one gulp, then smacked his lips. Starfire turned around to leave once more, but was stopped when Beast Boy cleared his throat.

Starfire turned around to see Beast Boy waving the glass at her.

Starfire sighed and took the glass away, not even bothering to put it where it belonged. She then headed towards the door once again . . .

"Starfire?"

Starfire turned around, trying her hardest not to get frustrated. "Yes?"

"Night night."

Starfire smiled faintly. "Good night, my little Bunghorf . . ."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

(A/N: I have no idea if that's how you spell it or not, but please say it is! And thank you, Jurodan, for giving me the idea that it was spelled like that! Everybody, read "The Silkie Factor" sometime!)

Beast Boy snuggled into his bed once again, pulling the covers tightly to fit every nook and cranny of his body.

About an hour later, Beast Boy began to drift into a deep sleep. It was then that he had a dream.

* * *

_He was in a large, white room, and books were flying around him and circles and laughing at them as they gave him deadly paper cuts. Before too long, Beast Boy fell to the ground and lay in his own blood. _

_"DEAR BUNGHORF!" shouted Starfire as she and the other Titans randomly appeared. "Please, get up!"_

_"Perhaps I can heal him!" said Raven as she laughed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, BABY!"_

_Beast Boy suddenly felt himself lose control over his body as black energy surrounded him. Before too long, he was up and about, skipping and jumping for joy. _

_"My ventricles are not suffering the lack of blood!" said Beast Boy, happily. _

_"Woah!" said Robin, quite cheerfully and preppy, and not to mention just **plain out of character**! "Beast Boy has said something smart! He must not be acting normal, Cyborg!"_

_"Indeed, dear Robin!" said Cyborg, also very out of character. He lifted an index finger. "Something must be up!"_

_"We must shun him!" said Raven as she picked up a large rock. The others did likewise, all except Starfire. _

_"NO!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. "Be nice to Bunghorf!"_

(A/N: Again, this is not meant to be fluff.)

_The Titans, however, threw their stones at Beast Boy anyway, giving him a good old-fashioned stoning. _

_"BUNGHORF!" shouted Starfire as she watched Beast Boy turn to pulp._

* * *

Beast Boy opened one eye and looked at the ceiling.

"It seems that my sugary foods that I consumed last night have given me a nightmare," said Beast Boy, getting up and stretching. "I must watch what I eat, for if I eat too many fatty foods, my arteries will get clogged and I will suffer cardiac arrest."

The green boy left his room and headed towards the main room, where the other Titans had already assembled to watch a fun-filled episode of "The Golden Girls".

(A/N: It's so shameless how I try to bring recognition to that show!)

"It really makes you think . . ." said Dorothy as she, Blanche, and Rose sat at the coffee table, just after they had found out Sophia wasn't dying from a heart attack.

"It certainly does," said Blanche, nodding slowly.

The camera zoomed in on Rose, who was looking around confused. "About what?" she asked.

The Titans, except Beast Boy, burst out into laughter.

"It seems that Rose has become too reliant on caffeine to think straight," said Beast Boy as he headed towards the kitchen.

The Titans immediately stopped laughing.

"ABOUT OUR POLICY IN GUAM, ROSE!" shouted Dorothy with sarcasm.

"Indeed, the policy in Guam was terrible at that time," said Beast Boy as he sliced an apple. "What was Reagan thinking?"

"Uh, Beast Boy?" asked Robin from the sofa. "Are you . . . feeling OK?"

"I should be," said Beast Boy as he put two fingers to his wrist. "My blood pressure is precisely 120 over 80." He put a hand to his forehead. "My temperature is exactly 98.6." He put a hand to his mouth, breathed on it, and smelled it. "And no signs of streptococcus . . . I believe that yes, I am OK."

"Oh. OK then." The Titans turned back to the TV.

"Oh, to burn that food off we'll have to walk to Canada!" said Dorothy as she and the girls got ready to go for a walk.

"If they walked to Canada from Florida, they would burn off more weight than they already have," said Beast Boy. "Such things are foolish. Nobody can survive with a negative bodyweight."

"That is not true, Friend Beast Boy!" said Starfire. "For on my planet, I weigh exactly -40 Gloorknogs!"

"And . . . how much is a Gloorknog?" asked Robin.

"Precisely -0.5 pounds!"

"That is because the gravity on Tamaran is different than Earth's," said Beast Boy. "That is the only reason that you weigh that much. By the look of you, you weigh precisely 140 pounds."

"140?" asked Starfire, a little shocked. "I must perform the rituals of the bulimic tribe and lose my fat!"

"Nonsense," said Beast Boy, "for when you are taller, you're fat is evenly distributed."

"Oh . . ."

"You sure you're feeling OK, BB?" asked Cyborg.

"I am positive. Now, I must eat my apple before bacteria infects it. Excuse me."

Beast Boy left the Titans in the room, wondering to themselves.

"Something's up," said Cyborg, wondering if Beast Boy's hunch was true.

"You bet!" said Raven. "Everyone knows that apples taste better when they're brown!"

The rest of the Titans stared at Raven, who just smiled and turned back to the TV.

* * *

"I am ready, Friend Raven!" sang Starfire from the main room.

Starfire looked just like a Motown singer . . . She had a pink sequenced strapless dress, which clung to her figure nicely.

Raven walked out of the room, wearing a matching dress but in black.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this awful black dress," said Raven as she smoothed out the hips. "It makes me look . . . like . . . a loser."

"Nonsense! Now, we must practice! The show of talents is tomorrow!"

Raven stood next to Starfire, while Starfire pressed a button on a stereo sitting next to her.

"1, 2, 3, 4 . . ."

(A/N: And now, to keep from interrupting the lyrics, I shall make a key. THEY'RE BOTH SINGING AT THE SAME TIME, except when mentioned! When there are lyrics in parenthesis, that is when the other girl sings.)

"_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!"_

Peppy music began to fill the room as the two girls began to sing to The Supremes' "Stop! In the Name of Love". Starfire stepped up to her mike and prepared to sing her solo. Raven, in the meanwhile, did that little Motown dance where they move their hips consecutively and snap their fingers.

"_Baby, baby I'm aware of where you go  
__Each time you leave my door.  
__I watch you walkin' down the street (Hey hey hey)  
__Knowing your other love you'll meet (Hey hey hey)_

_This time before you run to her (Aah ah ah ah!)  
__Leavin' me alone and hurt (Aah ah ah ah!)_

_  
(Think it o-over!) Haven't I been good to you?  
(Think it o-over!) Haven't I been sweet to you?_

Raven and Starfire looked away, then looked ahead again and held out their right hands.

"_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_Think it o-over!  
__Think it o-over!_

Raven then stepped up to her mike, leaving Starfire to do the Motown dance.

"_I've known of your  
__Your secluded nights!  
__I've even seen her  
__Maybe once or twice!_

_But is her sweet expression (Hey hey hey!)  
Worth more than my love and affection? (Hey hey hey!)_

_But this time before you leave my arms (Aah ah ah ah!)  
__And rush off to her charms (Aah ah ah ah!)_

_(Think it o-over) Haven't I been good to you?  
(Think it o-over) Haven't I been sweet to you?  
_

Raven and Starfire did the before motion, then sang again.

"_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_  
Think it o-over!  
__Think it o-over!_

Raven and Starfire then both sang:

"_I've tried so hard  
__Hard to be patient  
__Hoping you'll stop  
__This infatuation!_

_But each time you are together  
__I'm so afraid I'll be loosing you forever!_

"_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
__Before you break my heart!_

_  
Think it o-over!  
__Think it o-over!_

_STOP!"_

"Marvelous!" said Starfire as she pushed the "stop" button. "We are sure to win the show of talents tomorrow!"

Robin walked into the room and grabbed a newspaper.

"Hey Star," he said, looking at the Motown alien. "You look . . . nice in that dress."

"Thank you, Robin," said Starfire, blushing a tad. Robin blushed lightly and left.

Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Beast Boy," said Raven, a little seductively. "What do you think of my dress?" She did a little curtsey.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven.

"Despite the fact that it looks like asbestos, you look very nice."

"Asbestos?" asked Raven, a little confused.

"Friend Raven!" whispered Starfire, a little happy. "If we win the show of talents, maybe Robin and Beast Boy will throw a giant festival for us!"

"And then Beast Boy will be MINE!" shouted Raven, nearly blowing Starfire away.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"He'll . . . be mine, just like everything else will be! _EVERYTHING WILL BE MINE!_"

Beast Boy left the room.

"Nice recovery, Friend Raven," whispered Starfire.

Raven looked at Starfire.

"That wasn't a recovery."

Starfire stared at Raven and slowly backed away.

* * *

Beast Boy wondered throughout the hallways, wondering just what there was to do. It was then that he heard noises coming from the garage. Having nothing else to do, he entered and saw Cyborg working on the T-Car.

"Hello, Cyborg," said Beast Boy, heading over to the car.

"Hey BB," said Cyborg, not taking his eyes off his "baby".

"Do you need assistance?"

"Nah . . . Nothing I can't fix. Just a little . . ."

The robot was interrupted when a stream of oil squirted him in the face.

" . . . Didn't expect that to happen."

"How could you not? These components are all wrong."

Beast Boy looked into the hood of the car and fiddled around a bit. He then removed his head. "Try to turn it on."

Cyborg shrugged and made his way towards the ignition, where he inserted the keys. The T-Car came to life, but this time sounded new and had no miles on it.

"BEAST BOY, THIS IS AMAZING!" shouted the robot as he lightly pushed on the accelerator, keeping in mind that it was still in "Park". "I'VE NEVER HEARD IT PURR THIS WELL BEFORE!"

Beast Boy looked under the hood again. Something else wasn't right . . .

In the meantime, Cyborg was laughing his head off as he steered the steering wheel. It was turning so much smoother than it had before!

It was then that Cyborg needed some exhilarating music to listen to while he had the time of his life . . . In one place, that is. He pushed some buttons on the radio and waited for his favorite Pink Floyd song to come on.

. . . But it didn't.

"I've found something interesting, Cyborg," said Beast Boy. "The car's system has been keeping it from running to its full potential. Apparently, the radio and all the other electronic appliances were messing with the normal functions of the car."

" . . . In English?"

"The radio and all other electronics have been disengaged, as the car will not perform its best with them."

"WHAT?" asked Cyborg as he jumped out of the car. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I CAN'T LISTEN TO THE RADIO OR CD PLAYER ANYMORE?"

"Yes."

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING A CAR IF YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO THE RADIO?"

"But the car will perform at its full potential."

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!" Cyborg then looked at his car. "My baby is ruined . . ."

"I can install some . . ."

"CHANGE IT BACK!" shouted Cyborg, fire in his eyes.

"But the car . . ."

"CHANGE IT!"

Beast Boy sighed as he moved some things under the hood around. "Done."

Cyborg grinned as he indeed heard the radio come on again.

"No leave before you bust anything else . . ." Cyborg pointed to the door.

Beast Boy shrugged and left.

Cyborg returned to the hood of his car, only to get blasted by another stream of oil.

* * *

Robin paced around the main room, hoping that the rest of the Titans would get there soon. An emergency had fallen before them . . . A _huge _emergency.

The door opened to reveal Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg.

"Were you followed?" asked Robin as the three walked into the room and sat on the sofa. They shook their heads.

Robin pulled out his infamous general hat and placed it on his head. He then continued to pace back and forth.

"As you are no doubt aware, Beast Boy is acting like a nerd."

"HE RUINED MY BABY!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the rest of the Titans. Cyborg gladly did so.

"Now, we need to do something," continued Robin. "And ideas?"

The Titans shook their heads.

"Good. Because knowing you, they probably wouldn't work. Anyway, here's the plan. We'll . . ."

Beast Boy poked his head into the room.

"Starfire, your strobe lights and your lave lamp were broken, and your mirror ball had a crack, but I fixed them." He then left.

The rest of the Titans looked at Starfire, who just sat there, embarrassed.

"They were . . . farewell gifts from Tamaran," said Starfire.

The rest continued to stare.

"They were very popular back home."

More staring.

"My . . . Aw, screw it."

" . . . Anyway," continued Robin, "we need to see if we can make him forget that stuff that he managed to learn in one night."

"How will we do that, Leader?" asked Raven.

"I don't know . . . Drop something on his head, or something."

"I'll second that motion," said Cyborg. "We can use Star's mirror ball."

Starfire, however, glared daggers at Cyborg. "Or . . . not . . ." he said, meekly.

"I have statues in my room!" said Raven. "We can hit him with those!"

"But those are **real heavy**!" said Robin. "We want to make him forget stuff, not kill him!"

"Sure we do!" said Raven, cheerfully. "He said my dress looked like asbestos!"

"But Raven!" said Starfire. "You want him to be yours!"

"Oh yeah . . ."

"I guess it would be too risky," said Robin. "We'll just have to live with a smart Beast Boy."

Beast Boy popped into the room again.

"Hey Robin, your Tickle Me Elmo was broken, but I fixed it." He left.

The others stared.

"It was a baby gift from my parents . . ." said Robin, nervous.

More staring.

"It's the only thing from them that I have left."

More staring.

"It . . . Aw, screw it."

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

Timid sniffled. "You're a . . . bully . . ."

Beast Boy recoiled. "Oh man!" he said, filled with sarcasm. "Look at me, Timid! I'm shakin'!"

"Knock it off," said Raven as she looked over her shoulder.

Beast Boy stopped and headed over to Raven.

"So . . . uh . . ." he said, sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to think about how we got stuck in here in the first place," said Raven.

"I have an idea, but it's probably wrong . . ."

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Let's hear it."

Beast Boy adjusted himself to where he was facing Raven. Raven did the same.

"Well, I'm thinkin' that your emotions are taking over our bodies, one by one, while _our _spirits get sent here."

"So . . ." Raven studied the changeling. "You're saying that our bodies are possessed, and while they're running around up there . . ."

"We're in here."

"So they're taking over our shells, and we're in the spirit world. You and I are just spirits."

Beast Boy nodded. Raven "hmph"ed.

"Not a bad theory," she said, smiling faintly.

"Hey, when you're in a world like this, the only thing you really can do is think."

Raven sighed. "Not necessarily . . ." She looked over to the rest of the Ravens.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted Brave as she slapped Rage. "HOW **DARE **YOU SMACK MY MAMA!"

Rage yelled back in response.

"WELL, YOUR MAMA'S SO FAT, SHE'S FAT!"

Rage yelled again.

"THAT WAS _TO_ A GOOD 'YO MAMA' JOKE!"

Rage, who apparently had had it, bore fangs and leapt at Brave. The two wrestled on the ground for a long time, with Gross and Timid appearing to watch. Gross made some disgusting cheers in Rage's favor, while Timid meekly rooted for Brave.

Brave pinned Rage onto the ground and gave her a smack in the face. Gross, who saw that Rage could possibly lose, walked over to Brave, turned around, squatted, and . . . well . . . is it that hard to figure out?

"UGH!" shouted Brave as she fell off of Rage. "THAT'S VILE!"

"You bully!" meekly shouted Timid. "How dare you!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" said Brave as she fanned her nose. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

The four Ravens then began to fight . . . Even Timid gave a few punches here and there.

In the meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy watched in fascination.

"You have a _weeeird_ mind, Raven," said Beast Boy.

"I know . . . I know . . ."

However, the two's pleasant conversation was interrupted when the blue light of doom came down from the sky again.

This time it hit Rage, who screamed when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to finish what she started. The psycho path headed towards the sky and disappeared after a short time

Beast Boy looked from the sky to Raven. "What the hell just happened?"

"Long story . . . Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it!

See you next time!


	4. Starfire

A/N: Hello, everybody! How's life? Good? Awesome! I would just like to let you guys know that this chapter has many guest stars and random appearances! If you get migraines or something because of reading this, well . . . that's pretty much all _your_ problem.

Reviews!

To: bbslilangel: Well poo. I've corrupted someone . . . Oh well. (pokes you with stick) Now fetch me some cookies. I'm hungry.

To The Drewfus: Though I searched your profiled forwards and backwards, I could not find our AIM handle anywhere . . . I am very thankful that you IMed me!

To CreatorofKitty: Yes. Beast Boy was right! Yay! Now he can scare the crap out of us!

To afterdark: Thank you! I must say, a lot of crap changed on this site since I was gone . . . You liked the Beatles reference, eh? I remember I had some trouble figuring out a song that everyone would know . . . and then somehow I managed to pick that one! I'm happy that you're happy that I was happy about your fic!

To VeelaChic: I don't really go for "cute". (smiles) But I'm glad you thought it was! I'll try to keep it all up!

To person: It seems very ironic that it could be fun and boring . . . Those are two very different things! Oh well. I'm glad you thought it was funny, and tell your dad I said hi.

To TitanGhost: Woah . . . I never even thought about putting Robin in a situation like that. (snickers) I have just received an evil idea . . . But I won't use it! It's _your _idea, after all. Because this website doesn't like URLs in Reviews, the website that you posted didn't appear. You'll have to type each thingy separately. It sucks, I know. Old love songs are _way_ better! All that new crap just kind of freaks me out.

To robinsmaskedgirl: Thank you! Thank you! (bows)

To RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: WRITING IN CAPS _IS_ FUN! AND THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL USE IT, THOUGH . . . NOT TO INSULT YOU OR ANYTHING! I JUST THINK IT WOULD BE KIND OF HARDISH . . . I MADE UP A NEW WORD! HARDISH! HARDISH!

To YRProcks66: Of course it came out better than when I told you! I didn't want to have to copy and paste all that crap! (falls over) I'm so lazy . . .

To Ra-Cho: What kind of science test do you (or did you) have to take? Was it life science? I'm pretty good with that. (smiles) Robin bashing gives me strength, too! (laughs like you did) I like the way I made Rage, so of course I'm not going to infest Robin with her! It's funny how this site deletes things that show repetiveness . . . In example, your Review says "God night America!" I would tell you to leave the poor changeling alone, but seeing that you pretty much killed him . . . I won't!

To TtitansFan: You do, eh? I guess I do too . . . they're pretty fun to type! I'm glad you like this! (smiles)

To Terra Logan: I'm going to tell that story as my narrative in Speech class. I hope I scare some people that I really hate. I'm so confused about this hole "my friend named Star" thing. (is dazed) Uh . . . I don't remember the funky Tamaranian lights! (smiles) I often forget most of my own stuff! I remember the fat Santa's . . . Did you know that a German invented the American Santa Clause? Weird . . .

To BlackHeart95: I'm glad you thought so!

Enjoy!

* * *

Robin sat in the living room, lazily flipping the channels of the large TV. _Emeril_ was on . . . No. He hated gourmet. _The Young and the Restless_ . . . to sappy. Oh! _Pokemon_! . . . No. It was a re-run.

"Oh, crows!" shouted Robin as he conveniently flipped the channel to _Hamtaro_. "There seems to be nothing on TV! And this mindless jabbering next to me isn't helping, either!"

And indeed, it wasn't helping. Raven was currently in the middle with a pleasant conversation with Beast Boy.

"So I says to him, I says," laughed Raven, right in Beast Boy's face, "that he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Interesting . . ." said Beast Boy, taking notes on a clipboard. "Tell me, what happened next?"

"Well, he says to me, he says, 'You're just a meanie!' And I says to him, I says, 'BOOHOO!'"

Robin rolled his eyes, unable to block out the annoying laughter that escaped Raven's mouth.

It was then his supreme ninja-hearing picked something up.

"HEEEEELP!"

"SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE!" suddenly shouted Robin, standing up. "ROBIN, GO!"

Robin ran out of the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to continue their conversation. Of course, their un-supreme ears couldn't pick up the sound waves to begin with.

190874129087410329721908347123908471093284710293847102938471290348712309

"HEEEEEELP!" came the voice again, much more clearly and louder this time. Robin knew he was going in the right direction.

"ROBIN! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Starfire's in trouble!" shouted Robin. He stopped and pointed down the hallway. "She needs help!"

"HELP!" shouted some other people.

"I NEED SOMEBODY!"

"HELP!"

"NOT JUST ANYBODY!"

"HELP!"

"YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE!"

And then all four voices chimed in.

"HEEEELP!"

It was then that John, Paul, George and Ringo appeared, playing their instruments loudly and singing the great song, _Help!_.

"_When I was younger  
__So much younger than today  
__I never needed anybody's  
__Help in any way!_"

Robin stopped.

"Sorry guys," he said, "but there's only _one_ person who needs help right now!"

"And who's that?" asked John, taking his hands off his guitar. The other Beatles looked at Robin inquisitively.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, striking a pose with triumphant fanfare playing the background.

Crickets chirped . . .

"Well . . ." said Robin. "See ya!"

The Beatles waved goodbye as Robin continued to run down the hall.

"ROBIN!" came Starfire's voice. "GET YOUR FLORGNIG OVER HERE AND HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE . . ."

"Starfire's died!" shouted Robin as he stopped in front of Starfire's door. A frantic instrumental of _Help!_ could be heard playing loudly in the background.

Robin opened the door quickly, revealing the pink power of Starfire's room. A puddle of red could be seen on the floor.

"Good Lord!" shouted Robin. "She's been murdered!"

The Beatles appeared again and sang, loudly, "DUH DUH DUH!"

"Murdered?" came the caring voice of Starfire from inside her bathroom. "I have not been murdered."

"Oh," said Robin. He then looked over at the Beatles. "OK guys. Thanks anyway."

"No problem," said Paul. "BEATLES, AWAY!"

The Beatles then took flight and flew out of the Tower.

"Robin, I have merely asked for assistance," said Starfire, opening the door to reveal her in her pink dress. "I have dropped my bottle of nail polish, and while bending down to clean it up, the zipper of my gown became undone. I cannot seem to get it back up."

"Oh," said Robin as Starfire walked over to her stereo and lowered the volume of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's version of _Help!_. "OK."

"Thank you," said Starfire as she scooted closer to Robin. "Please 'zip me'."

Robin gently grabbed hold of the zipper, his glove wiping against Starfire's bare back. Starfire gave a laugh.

"That tickled!" she said as Robin looked at her slyly.

"Oh it did, did it?" he asked, mischief in his voice.

"Robin . . . What are you . . . NO! STOP!"

Robin began tickling Starfire, who was rolling around on her bed in fits of laughter.

"NO! I-I DEMAND IT! HEE HEE! STOP R-RIGHT NOW!"

Robin pinned Starfire on the bed using his great ninja skills, then continued to tickle Starfire furiously. Starfire lay on her back, trying her hardest to escape Robin without hurting him. Unfortunately, she couldn't fly because of the way he had her pinned down.

"TICKLE TICKLE!" shouted Robin as he continued.

"HA HA! STOP!"

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Cyborg as he looked at his digital watch. 4:15.

"Don't worry," said Beast Boy. "If all goes wrong, we can just have Raven teleport us to the competition."

"Right!" shouted Raven as she crawled out from under the kitchen sink. "And besides, we can't go now! I just found my box of Mallomars!"

"Oh . . ." said Cyborg. "I didn't think you would find them that fast."

Raven danced into the room, then quickly plopped her butt onto the couch. She opened her box of Mallomars and began to eat them, one at a time.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on them," said Cyborg.

"She probably has suffered constipation, and will not be able to attend the competition until she has had the proper amount of bowel movements," said Beast Boy.

"What he said," said Raven, spewing chunks of chocolate and marshmallow.

Cyborg just stared at the two on the couch, then left the room. Something wasn't right . . . Starfire was never late for anything. Maybe she _did_ get constipated.

It wasn't long before he got to her room and knocked on the door.

"Starfire? Are you in there?" he asked.

But he didn't get a direct answer. Instead . . . he got laughter!

"Star?"

Cyborg punched in the master code of the Tower, then opened the door quickly.

What he saw, however, made him wish he hadn't done that.

Robin had Starfire pinned to the bed and was leaning over her. Starfire was flushed red, and seemed to have her legs kicked up in midair. The two Titans looked at Cyborg, who looked at them in return.

"Ew . . ." Cyborg finally said. He then ran away.

"Friend Robin?" asked Starfire, freeing herself from Robin's grasp. "Why did Friend Cyborg run away?"

"Don't know," said Robin.

* * *

"Please, push the accelerator to the floor," said Starfire from the back. "We are going to be late!"

Cyborg looked at Starfire, confused. "We're already here."

Starfire looked out the window and noticed, sure enough, that they were at the show of talents. "Oh . . ."

* * *

"Popcorn?" asked Robin as he showed the bucket to Beast Boy.

"No thanks," said the changeling as he opened up _Webster's Collegiate Dictionary_ for the fifth time that day.

"Popcorn?" asked Robin, showing the bucket to Cyborg. Cyborg shook his head.

"Popcorn?" asked Robin, showing the bucket to a Goth that was sitting next to him.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" shouted the announcer. "PLEASE, GIVE IT UP FOR TWO SPUNKY LADIES! INTRODUCING . . . THE MOTOWN TITANS!"

Robin and Cyborg stood up. "YAY!" they both shouted. Beast Boy, who didn't look up from his book, waved a small orange and purple flag around.

The curtains opened to reveal Raven and Starfire in their sparkly dresses, back facing the audience. The music then started to flow, and the two girls spun around and waved back and forth.

"_BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY!  
__BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY!_

_Big girls  
__DON'T CRY-EYE-EYE!  
__Big girls  
__Don't cry!_"

The crowd instantly went wild.

* * *

"GUYS!" shouted Raven as she ran up to her fellow Titans. "WE WERE JUST INVITED TO SING AT THE MAYOR'S PARTY!"

"Really?" asked Robin, excited. "That's awesome!"

"AND," shouted Starfire, "WE WON FIRST PRIZE!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" asked Cyborg, looking at Robin with an open mouth. "AWESOME!"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" said Robin as he gave Starfire a big hug. Starfire laughed, then looked at Raven.

"What do you think, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "Wasn't Raven wonderful?"

"Yes," said Beast Boy. "She hit that _D Flat_ well."

Raven stood there, waiting for Beast Boy do say something else. He didn't.

"Hey, since you won first place, what did you win?" asked Robin, letting go of Starfire.

"1000 bags of noodles!" shouted both of the girls, filled with happiness.

"NOT FOR LONG!" shouted a female voice from up above.

A large hot air balloon shaped as a retarded cat's head lowered from the sky. Two people from inside fired a bazooka, which shot a net that wrapped itself around the many bags of prize noodles.

"OH NO!" shouted Robin. "IT'S TEAM ROCKET!"

"Prepare for trouble!" shouted a red-haired girl with a funky hairdo.

"Make it double!" shouted a blue-haired boy that was munching on a rose.

"NOT FOR LONG!" shouted Cyborg. "PIKACHU! GO!"

Cyborg threw a red and white ball into the air, which opened up and revealed a yellow retarded rat.

"PIKA!" shouted the rat as he blew the balloon up with 20,000 volts of electric current.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted Team Rocket. "WE ARE EXPERIENCING SLIGHT TURBULENCE!"

"YAY!" shouted the Titans as millions of cooked noodles fell from the sky. Beast Boy waved a small purple and orange flag.

* * *

"Starfire!" shouted Raven as she checked the stalls in the women's restroom. "Where are you?"

To no avail, Raven exited the women's restroom and entered the men's.

"Starfire!" called Raven.

"Raven?" came a familiar voice from inside the stalls. Cyborg's head appeared, showing that he was standing on a toilet to look over the "wood" walls. "Why are you in the men's restroom?"

"Starfire's gone missing!" shouted Raven on she threw her arms up into the air. "We go on in five minutes!"

Cyborg shrugged. Raven sighed and left the restroom.

It had been a great party so far. Then again, it was the mayor who was throwing it, so it _had_ to be great. Raven didn't like the fact that everyone had to wear something formal, though.

"Did you find her?" asked the mayor as he walked up to Raven, wringing his hands nervously.

"Nope!" said Raven, cheerfully.

"People are starting to get excited . . . I don't know what we would do if only you could go on."

As if on cue, Starfire entered the room. Except . . . she wasn't all herself. Her gown was all torn up, her hair a mess, and she was panting quite furiously.

"Oh! Starfire!" shouted Raven as she waved spastically. "Over here!"

Starfire turned to Raven, glaring daggers at her.

Raven ran over to the girl, not noticing that she was being stared down. "Come on!" she said, excitedly. "We gotta start!"

"RAAAAR!" screamed Starfire.

"I know! I'm excited too!"

The two girls got on an elegant stage that was centered in the rear of the room, orchestra behind them. Yes, it was a live performance.

The mayor stood in front of them and hit a wineglass with a fork. The soft chatter of the guests died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the mayor as he threw the wineglass over his left shoulder, nearly hitting Raven in the forehead. "It is my pleasure to have with us tonight the winners of the Jump City Talent Show!"

The audience gave a golf-clap.

"And now, without further ado, THE MOTOWN TITANS!"

A lone man in the orchestra played a bass cello, starting a jazzy bass line. A drummer clicked his drumsticks. Raven began to sing, swinging her hips around. Starfire, on the other hand, just stood there confused.

"_And the beat goes on  
__The beat goes on_"

Raven waited for Starfire to sing, but the girl never even opened her mouth. Raven stopped moving around and looked at Starfire, confused. A murmur grew in the audience. The music, however, continued to play.

"Starfire?" asked Raven. "You're supposed to sing. You know. Drums keep pounding . . ."

Before Raven could finish her statement, Starfire let out a huge scream and bitch-slapped Raven. Raven, who hadn't expected the sudden movement, fell to her bum.

The crowd gasped.

"TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin from the crowd as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy leapt onto the stage. Actually, Robin and Cyborg leapt onto the stage. Beast Boy kind of crawled up, though, for he was too short to leap up.

Starfire screeched again, then leapt off of the stage and ran around the room, waving her arms around as she did. Robin and Cyborg leapt off the stage and gave chase and soon chased her out of the ballroom. Beast Boy, on the other hand, had helped Raven off her butt.

"Thanks!" she said. Beast Boy nodded.

The orchestra, who apparently hadn't noticed a thing, began to play another song. Beast Boy and Raven noticed that there were some people waiting for them to do something.

"_I've Got You Babe_?" asked Beast Boy, noticing the familiar tune.

"Yep!" said Raven, also recognizing the tune.

"You start in _D_?"

"Yep!"

(A/N: To keep from interrupting the lyrics to this wonderful song so many times, Raven is in italicized font. Beast Boy is in normal font. When they both sing, they are in bold font. Thank you.)

And, sure enough, Raven sang in an enchanting voice.

"_They say we're young and we don't know  
__We won't find out until we grow.  
_Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me and baby I've got you.

Babe.  
**I've got you babe!  
****I've got you babe!**

_They say our love won't pay the rent.  
__Before it's earned our money's all been spent.  
_Well I guess that's so we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we've got.

Babe.  
**I've got you babe!  
****I've got you babe!**"

The music changed rhythm, and Beast Boy quickly grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a vase and handed them to Raven.

"I've got flowers  
In the spring.  
I've got you  
To wear my ring."

Raven then loudly belted:

"_AND WHEN I'M SAAAAAAD  
__YOU'RE A CLOOOOOWN!  
__AND IF I GET SCAAAAAARED  
__YOU'RE ALWAYS AROOOOUND!_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long!_"

Raven took a quick glance at Beast Boy's hair, shrugged, and sang some more.

"_I don't care! With you I can't go wrong!  
_Just put your little hand in mine!  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb!

Babe.  
**I've got you babe!  
****I've got you babe!**

I've got you to hold my hand.  
_I'VE GOT YOU TO UNDERSTAND!  
_I've got you to walk with me.  
_I'VE GOT YOU TO TALK WITH ME!_

I'VE GOT YOU TO KISS GOODNIGHT!  
_I'VE GOT YOU TO HOLD ME TIGHT!  
_I'VE GOT YOU! I WON'T LET GO!  
_I'VE GOT YOU TO LOVE ME SO!_

**I've goooooot you baaaaabe!**

**I'VE GOT YOU BABE!**

**I'VE GOT YOU BABE!**

**I'VE GOT YOU BABE!**

**I'VE GOT YOU BABE!**"

* * *

The mayor smiled as he watched Raven and the replacement of Starfire become a big hit. If those two continued to sing the way they were, they could be on their way to performing at the White House!

It was then that the mayor decided that he needed a potty break.

Realizing that he had had too many celery sticks, the mayor rushed to the bathroom. If only the ballroom wasn't so big . . .

After about ten seconds of weaving in and out of the guests, the mayor managed to make it to the gentlemen's restroom. He hurried to the nearest stall and quickly opened the door.

What he saw, though, was a surprise. Someone was in there!

But it wasn't a guy that had forgotten to lock the door! It was the young Starfire!

The young lady was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. She lifted her head, however, when she noticed that the door had been opened. She stared at the mayor with shocked eyes, which then turned angry.

(A/N: If you would like to know what Starfire's general face is, think of her when she was beating the crap out of Kitten in "Date With Destiny". Especially the part where she was lunging and had a snake-like tongue!)

The bathroom door slammed open, and Robin and Cyborg burst into the bathroom.

"Aha!" shouted Robin once he spotted Starfire. "We knew we would find you in here!"

"There was nowhere else to look," said Cyborg, looking down at Robin.

"Oh yeah," said Robin, remembering how he got slapped in the face by the fat lady in the women's restroom. "Either way, GET HER!"

Starfire, however, lunged out of the stall and managed to get out of the restroom before the boys could tackle her.

"She's going back to the ballroom!" shouted Cyborg.

Robin noticed a bucket of soapy water in the corner of the bathroom. And . . . yes! There was a mop inside of it!

Robin ran to the bucket and grabbed the mop, then ran back out of the restroom. Cyborg, having nothing else to do, followed.

Robin, whose name has started three paragraphs in a row, ran into the ballroom once again. He noticed Starfire hanging onto a giant crystal chandelier, which hung in the center of the ballroom's roof. Starfire gave a catlike hiss, which only made Robin more determined.

Robin (good grief) put the mop between his legs and stomped his foot on the ground.

"FLY!" he shouted when he realized that he was not taking flight. "FLY! FLY! FLY! FLY!"

Cyborg caught up to Robin and noticed what he was doing.

"You idiot!" shouted Cyborg as he fwapped Robin upside the head. "Everybody knows that you can't use mops to fly!"

"You can't?" asked Robin, a bit dejected.

"Of course not! You have to use Swiffer!"

Robin smacked his forehead. "Of course!"

Cyborg ran out of the ballroom, out of the Jump City Ballroom, and into one of the city's suburbs. He rudely entered a house and ran into the occupant's kitchen.

"Excuse me," he said as he noticed a family look at him in bewilderment. "I just need to borrow something."

Cyborg opened the panty and looked around. He then smiled when he saw what he was looking for.

"YES!"

* * *

"WE CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" shouted Raven as she watched another barrage of green energy come flying at her.

Ever since Cyborg had vanished, Starfire had started wrecking havoc. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy had managed to get all the party guests under tables, which, according to Beast Boy, would last for a very long time.

"Everyone knows that polished wood has outstanding durability," he said as Raven hid under her table. "We just need to stay under here."

Beast Boy then stuck his head out from under the table and looked up at Starfire. She screeched, pointed at him, and lunged a large starbolt.

Beast Boy quickly pulled the tablecloth off of their table and hid back under it. Just one more starbolt . . .

"AAAAAARG!"

Yes! A direct hit! The polished wood had caused the starbolt to be reflected!

"What did you do?" ask Raven.

"The table reflected her own attacks back at her," said Beast Boy, smiling.

"YAY!"

"Our only hope is that she doesn't . . ."

There was a loud boom as the ballroom soon began to get hotter and hotter.

"She did," said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Robin. "What did she do?"

"In a drunken rage, she fired starbolts at just about everything. Unfortunately, there were several kegs of champagne in the corner of the ballroom."

Robin and Raven sat there.

"You're point?"

Beast Boy just stared at them. "We need to get everybody to leave."

"Why?" asked Raven.

They were soon to find out.

"ME HAIR IS ON FIRE! ME HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR HAIR? WHAT ABOUT MY DRESS?"

"MY FINGERNAIL! IT BURNSSSSSS!"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin gulped as they heard more and more screams.

"We've got to get out of here," said Beast Boy as he lifted the tablecloth for them to get out. "Come on."

"Boy," said Raven, "it's a good thing that polished wood doesn't break or catch fire so easily!"

Robin and Beast Boy nodded.

* * *

Cyborg flew through the air at eighty . . . ninety . . . one-hundred miles per hour! He saw the Jump City Ballroom come into view. He just hoped that he got there on time.

It was then that he heard sirens behind him.

"Aw crap," Cyborg muttered as he slowed down his mop.

It was the fuzz . . .

Bumblebee, who took part time as Jump City Air Patrol, slowed down next to Cyborg and looked at him.

"Hey, Sparky," said Bumblebee as she took off her patrol helmet and mirror sunglasses. "I've got a question for you. Did you know that you were going eighty miles over air speed limit?"

"Yes," said Cyborg, "and I've got a question for you. How the hell could you see me with those mirror sunglasses?"

Bumblebee fwapped Cyborg upside the head.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she said, angrily. "YOU WERE SPEEDING IN A SCHOOLZONE!"

"SCHOOL ISN'T IN SESSION!" shouted Cyborg, just as loud.

Bumblebee recoiled. "Ouch. Mediocre burn. Alright, Sparky, I'll let you go this time. But remember . . . You've been **warned**."

Bumblebee then darted off into the sky.

Cyborg let out an annoyed sigh, then headed back towards his destination. Approaching a ballroom window, he sped up and burst right through it.

"LOOK! UP IN THE AIR!" shouted one of the guests.

"IT'S A BIRD!"

"IT'S A PLAIN!"

"IT'S BETTY WHITE!"

"NO!" shouted a voice that sounded like Raven's. "IT'S CYBORG!"

Cyborg noticed that Starfire was up in the chandelier, except now she was looking right at him. She shrieked, flew up in the air, and zoomed around.

Cyborg leaned forward and zoomed up, causing everyone to gasp in fascination. Starfire looked back at the flying man and threw a couple of starbolts at him. Cyborg easily did a roll to the right and continued flying as though nothing had happened.

Cyborg revealed his sonic canon and took careful aim.

"Steady . . ." he said.

It was then that the face of a boy with shaggy black hair appeared right in fun of him.

"'Scuse me, sir," said the boy in a heavy English accent.

Cyborg had luckily managed to stop from shooting his sonic canon in the boy's face.

"Sorry to bother ya, but have ya seen the Golden Snitch?" asked the boy.

"The Golden . . . Snitch?" asked Cyborg, still flying.

"Yeah! It appears to have made its way over the Atlantic! I've been trying to find the bugger for twenty months, now!"

A green starbolt flew past the boy's face.

"Bloody hell!" said the boy as his eyes widened. "Was that the Snitch?"

"No." Cyborg then put a hand to his stomach. "If this "Snitch" is that gold thing with wings that flutters around, it hit me hard . . ."

The boy paid no attention.

"Apparently, flying over time zones must have caused the Snitch to go haywire! It'll kill us all!"

Another Snitch flew right into the tale of the boy's broom.

"HELP!" shouted the boy as his broom spun out. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! GRYFFINDOR DOWN! I REPEAT, GRYFFINDOR DOWN!"

The broom and the boy hit the ground.

Cyborg shrugged as he sped up on his Swiffer, closing in on Starfire. The angry and psychotic Tamaranian screeched, then tried her hardest to get farther ahead.

"No ya don't!" shouted Cyborg as he revealed his sonic canon once again.

He fired.

"RAAAAR!" shouted Starfire as she fell to the ground, smoke trailing behind her. She landed right in the punchbowl, spraying red juice everywhere.

"YAY!" shouted the party guests. They then cheered some more as Cyborg did a victory lap around the room.

* * *

"That was awesome, Cyborg!" shouted Raven as she gave the robot a giant hug.

"Indeed," said Beast Boy. "Having to use calculations to shoot Starfire out of the air was really spectacular."

"Well, that's about all we can do," said Robin as he came up to them. "We've asked the police force to get us a straightjacket for Star. They should be here any minute."

"What'll we do if she becomes conscious again?" asked Beast Boy.

The Titans looked over to the punchbowl, just in time to see Starfire lift and shake her head.

"Aw man . . ." said Cyborg. "Not again . . ."

"Excuse us . . ."

The four Titans looked to their right and noticed two teens, a girl and boy, standing there.

"Have you seen our friend, Harry?" asked the girl. "He sent us a distress call. We think his broom spun out."

It was then that this "Harry" came out of a mass of rubble, covered in dust and bruises.

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted Ron as he pointed to Harry. "Harry was sicked by a magic table!"

While all of this was going on, the four Titans exchanged glances, not really knowing what to think.

It was then Cyborg had a plan.

"Hey! Look!" shouted Cyborg as he pointed over to Starfire. "It's the lady that made the Snitch attack Harry!"

"That lady caused the Snitch to be evil?" asked the boy.

"SHE MUST BE WITH VOLDEMORT!" shouted Harry as he revealed a large, pointy stick and pointed it at Starfire. "ATTACK HER!"

The other two teens revealed their own pointy sticks, and at the same time, the three youngsters gave a loud war cry.

The Titans watched in bewilderment as three teenagers began to lightly and slowly poke Starfire with their pointy sticks.

And they watched in greater bewilderment as Starfire became unconscious once again.

* * *

"There's nothing to do," said Raven as she closed her book. "I'm getting sick of this book, and because Rage is gone, Brave isn't fighting. She could fight Timid . . . but why would she do that? Gross is too busy eating her own . . ."

Raven looked around, realizing that she was the only one there.

"AND I'M TALKIN' TO NO ONE!" she shouted, standing up and waving her arms dramatically. "I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

She put one hand to her chest and one in the air, giving a soliloquy.

"AM I TO ROT IN THIS MISERABLE PLACE ALONE, WITHOUT FRIENDS? AM I TO JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR IT ALL TO BE OVER?"

She put a hand to her forehead and looked down on the ground.

"So . . . alone . . ."

* * *

"Do you think Friend Raven is OK?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"What may possibly be the problem with her?"

"It's that cheap hair dye she uses. It's finally eaten through."

Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting cross-legged on the ground, quite enjoying themselves, until Raven's soliloquy caused them to stop drawing pictures in the dirt.

"Perhaps we should go over to her and comfort her?" asked Starfire, putting some finishing touches on her blurglesnorf riding a unicorn.

"No," said Beast Boy, drawing the tail of a pony. "She'll be fine."

It was then that Raven walked over to her friends, looked down at them, and cleared her throat. Beast Boy and Starfire looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Excuse me," she finally said, "but when I'm over there having a trauma, you're supposed to come after me and ask me what's wrong."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy. "We are sorry, Friend Raven. Now please, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing!" said Raven, quite dramatically.

"Well," said Beast Boy, "OK."

The two continued their art.

Raven sat down next to Starfire and watched her finish drawing a . . . brownie, or something along the lines, riding a unicorn.

"So . . ." she said. "All you're doing is . . . drawing pictures?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Draw something."

Raven shrugged and put a finger to the ground. She slowly carefully traced out line after line, and Beast Boy and Starfire watched in fascination.

In about five minutes, Raven had drawn the _Mona Lisa_.

"That is a very well drawn hong-hongen, Raven," said Starfire as she nodded her head.

"Um . . . Thank you, I guess."

It was then that they heard a scream for help in the distance!

"A scream for help in the distance!" shouted Beast Boy as he stood up and pointed. "We should help them!"

"Don't bother," said Raven, drawing a picture of a demon ripping a man's heart out. "The only ones here are me, you guys, and my emotions. It's probably just one of them being sucked up into oblivion."

It was then that they heard more cries for help.

"TIMID! YOU COWARD! AFTER ALL I'VE TAUGHT YOU, YOU RUN AWAY AND HIDE! HELP ME, **NOW**!"

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven looked at each other.

"Brave," they all said, nodding their heads.

"YOU'RE ALL COWARDS, YOU HEAR! WELL, LISTEN UP, YOU COWARDS! THERE ARE **MONSTERS LIVING UNDER _ALL_ YOUR BEDS, AND THE BOOGEYMAN _IS _REAL! AND EATING RAW VEGETABLES WILL GIVE YOU GAS! BEWARE THE RAW VEGETABLES! BE** . . ."

"Good grief," said Raven, "I thought she would never shut up."

* * *

Wow . . . this is a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it and all, seeing that most of it is pretty roughly written . . . I was kind of tired that day, I think.

Anyway, Review!


	5. Robin

A/N: I'm so freakin sorry I couldn't update sooner. One of my fics got deleted, even though the reason why it did had nothing to do with it… I wonder if these people even know what grammar and spelling are.

And, due to the fact that I was on Spring Break, I didn't think I needed to update, because I wanted a break!

AND HOLY CRAP! (spaz) I GOT TICKETS TO GO SEE LYNYRD SKYNYRD AT THE RODEO! YAY! It's not until March 18, though, but I just thought I would let you guys know!

Anyway, Reviews!

To Knyt3-Owl: Hey, thanks! I'm glad you like it so much!

To bbslilangel: (smiles) Thanks!

To TitanGhost: Um… I forgot what some of your ideas were. (falls on the floor) (stares at you in shock) YOU GOT IT WRONG! (wonders if the apocalypse is coming) I can't believe you got it wrong after being right and stuff! I guess people aren't perfect. (glares at ff.n) Thanks for deleting the first chapter of my miniseries, by the way. No, TitanGhost, I'm not talking to you! (smiles) My miniseries got deleted for some reason. It was stupid. I SHALL REPOST AGAIN!

To Titansfan: Stop laughing! You'll suffocate and die on me, and then everyone will say Triforce90 killed him/her… I don't know what gender you are. (sweatdrops) Ooh… another person got it wrong! Amazing… Robin is not brave! He is a pussy! Or he is from the way _I _see him. (rolls eyes) The author will now take any sharp objects that the Robin fans wish to throw. (waits for a barrage of objects. Nothing comes)

To afterdark: Oh… Mules are good, too! I like mules. They… um… make mule noises. (presses #) I shall wait for my mule to arrive. (waits)

To CreatorOfKitty: Really? I'm… glad… I guess… I'm glad you don't eat raw vegetable, too!

To VeelaChic: It rox my sox that I rocked your sox. YAY!

To disappearer/Syani: Ooh… I thought you were dead or something! Um… due to the fact that I still have no idea what was so insulting, I'll just smile and nod… And, also, due to the fact that you're just one Reviewer, I'm not going to change anything that you think should be change. I am _not _going to change my style of writing just because one person thinks that some of the stuff sucks. And no, I'm not saying this to you because I think you're a jackass. I would be saying this to my other Reviewers, as well. All of your opinions really don't matter to me! (smiles) And thanks for the luck!

To Ra: HOLY CRAP! THAT IS A **HUGE **REVIEW! (ogles) I just happen to like my chemistry teacher… though I absolutely hate the class. Though I absolutely love your support of Robin bashing, Robin must be used in this chapter. FORGIVE ME! (cries) Are you saying that you liked the Harry Potter guest appearance, because **ONE **PERSON DID NOT! (stares at disappearer/Syani) Of course, not like I actually care.

Enjoy!

* * *

Starfire glared at the many objects in the living room from her cage in the corner.

Once they had gotten home from the party, the four Titans had contemplated on what to do with the Tamaranian. It was decided that Raven would keep her unconscious while Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy built a cage for the Tamaranian to stay in.

After several minutes of wondering, the three Titans had made a synthetic material that would be able to hold Starfire in for the rest of her life, if need be.

What was the material, you ask? Well, it was quite simple, really. Of course, Beast Boy was the one who had thought of it, and hopefully the Titans would be able to market their new material.

It was plexiglass coated with Windex.

Now, Starfire had been in her Windex prison for five hours. It was quite boring, in fact. The only time she would have someone to snap at was when they would give her food by forcing it into a tiny hole at the top of the cage.

Now, all was quiet, for the Titans had turned in for the day.

Starfire, realizing that the only thing she had left to do was sleep, curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. She drifted in and out of sleep for a little over an hour, but sleep finally took over her body.

Until the sound of shattering plexiglass could be heard. Wait… How could it be? Was it possible?

Starfire awakened and saw what was before her. Alas! Right in front of her!

She was free…

Somehow, the plexiglass had been shattered! She could finally murder the Titans!

She got up and crawled towards the opening, expecting that all was well.

Until someone tackled her…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAR!" she screamed, now feeling the pain of one's hair being ripped out.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR BETTER!" shouted a voice from above the alien.

Starfire, however, kicked her hind legs, sending whatever was on her into a nearby wall.

But that wasn't enough to stop the attacker! Instead, the attacker only seemed to be more determined!

Thinking quickly, Starfire flew into the air and hurled a barrage of starbolts at the attacker. The attacker managed to avoid the attacks while managing to jump just as high as the Tamaranian had flown. Once the two became face level, Starfire screeched as the attacker dropkicked her in the stomach during mid-flight. Starfire flew through the air, unable to do anything due to the fact that the wind had been knocked out of her.

Starfire hit a wall that had, unfortunately, been placed in her path, and the young girl crashed through it, continuing to fall towards the churning bay below.

Starfire back-flopped. Ouch. As a double ouch, she began to submerge, due to the fact that there was no air inside of her thin body to keep her floating.

Damn you, buoyant force. I curse you.

The attacker stuck his head out of the broken wall and looked down into the bay. Noticing that no body was floating, he flung his arms into the air.

"VICTORY!"

* * *

"_I want to ride my bicycle!  
__I want to ride my bike!  
__I want to ride my bicycle!  
__I want to ride it where I like!_"

A knock on the door! COMPANY!

"COME IN!" shouted Raven over the happy voice of Freddie Mercury.

The door opened slowly to reveal a half-awake Beast Boy. How could she tell he was half-awake? Well, for one thing, his eyes were half-open. Or were they half-closed…? Hmmm…. That's something to think about. Other than that, one really… couldn't tell…

"Do you mind turning it down?" asked the changeling, tired yet agitated. "If I don't get my eight hours of sleep, my body will not be able to work at its full potential. Then, I would not want to make breakfast, the most important meal of the day, and my blood stream will not regain its…"

Beast Boy was interrupted as Cyborg barged into the room, carrying _huge_ amounts of junk food and… stuff…

"PARTAY IN RAVEN'S ROOM!" shouted Cyborg as he plopped the junk food on Raven's pink bed.

"Did you get the soda?" asked Raven, skipping over to the bed.

"Did I get the soda?" asked Cyborg, mimicking. "Of course I got the soda!"

"Junk food and soda at this hour?" asked Beast Boy, watching Raven open a bag of those little Ghirardelli chocolate squares. "Our bodies should be resting now, not ready to fight off calories and cholesterol."

"That's great and all, BB," said Cyborg, opening a bag of _Lay's Classic Potato Chips_. "But really, we don't care. So why don't you just… listen to our arteries harden or something."

Raven giggled at the silly remark as Beast Boy made his way over to a corner. He knew something like this was going to happen… The imbeciles… Either way, he came prepared. He just happened to have a pocketsize version of _War and Peace _with him.

Opening the book, he turned to page 73 and began to read at lightening pace. He was interrupted, however, when he heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up, the changeling noticed that Raven was right in front of him, smiling.

"Yes?" asked the changeling.

Raven revealed a can of club soda.

Beast Boy looked confused.

Raven began to shake it rapidly.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but before words could come out of his mouth, he was blasted in the face with a rapid stream of soda.

Raven and Cyborg laughed, seeing the nerdy changeling looking very pissed. Or, as pissed as a bookworm could look… I wouldn't know. I've never seen a bookworm pissed.

Um… Think of Raven pissed!

Yeah. That's right. Raven.

Raven's a nice name.

If I end up having two daughters, I'm going to name one of them Raven. Not because of the character, but because of the bird.

They symbolize both life _and _death, after all.

Did you know that?

I didn't.

It's cool what you can learn!

Hmm? The other daughter? Probably Amalie. I love that name.

Yeah.

It was one of my ancestor's names!

Mhmm.

Pretty cool, I know.

OK. Back to the fic.

Beast Boy noticed a can of soda sticking out of one of Raven's pockets. Smiling smugly, he grabbed the can and began to shake. Raven and Cyborg stopped their laughing and watched the changeling with wide eyes.

"The gas in the fluid becomes more active when stirred," said the changeling, matter-of-factly. "And when that pressure is released…"

Beast Boy pulled back on the tab, expecting to spray Raven in the face. However, the soda wasn't powerful enough to spray straightforward. Instead, it curved a little and hit the cold floor. The can escaped from Beast Boy's hands and flew over to the spot that the liquid was touching. Before too long, the can and the gushing liquid aligned, and a floating can could be seen in the middle of Raven's room.

The three Titans stared in awe as the can floated in place for a few seconds, then fell to the floor.

"Wow…" said Cyborg, wide-eyed.

"That was…" began Raven. She searched for the word to use for.

"Unusual…" finished Beast Boy, hands still in the shape of the can.

The three Titans continued to stare at the can in silence.

That is, until a crash was heard.

"WOAH!" shouted Raven, a little shocked. "GIANT SODA CAN EXPLODED!"

"Not likely…" said Beast Boy, getting up from the floor. "Something happened."

"TITANS!" shouted Cyborg. "GO!"

(A/N: I think Cyborg sounds _way _cooler when he says it!)

The three Titans hurriedly made their way down to the main room, both thinking differently on what had happened.

Raven, of course, had thought that a giant can of club soda had gone off after being shaken repeatedly.

Beast Boy thought that the crash might have been from the breaking of something, such as the shatter of a window or table.

Cyborg thinks in ghetto, and I'm afraid to say that I don't know enough ghetto words to type, fo' shizzle.

That's one of the few ghetto words I know, and I am proud of it.

After what seemed to be forever upon reaching the main room, the Titans were relieved to see that they had finally made it. Cyborg quickly put his hand to the door and opened it quickly.

"VICTORY!" shouted a voice from not-to-faraway.

The three Titans turned to the left and stared in shock. Robin was standing right in front of a hole in the wall, and had his arms held up high in the air.

"Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" asked Robin as he turned around and faced his fellow teammates. "I JUST **WHOOPED** THAT SORRY ASS!"

"Come again?" asked Cyborg, a little weirded out. Raven was applauding, however, as she was proud of whatever her friend had managed to do.

"I JUST DEFEATED STARFIRE!"

"WHAT?" shouted Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven, sensing something was wrong, made a shocked face but said nothing.

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT _AWESOME_?" Robin proudly made his way over to the sofa. "She ain't really that tough, eit…"

Robin was knocked to the ground by a furious Starfire, who was dripping wet and looked very much like she did with her battle with Kitten. Starfire hissed and revealed razor-sharp fangs and sank them into Robin's back.

"WOW!" shouted Raven as she pointed. "LOOK AT ALL THAT **BLOOD**!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy merely watched in fascination, however, as the Boy Wonder managed to throw the Tamaranian off of his back.

Starfire lunged at Robin, knocking him over once again and now pinning him to the ground. Robin saw Starfire's razor-sharp (and scary!) teeth, just inches above his face.

It was then that Robin felt a great weight be let off of him, and he watched in amazement as Cyborg managed to bring the Tamaranian down.

Beast Boy had already gone and fetched the gauze and began to patch up Robin. Raven, however, merely rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, humming _Another One Bites the Dust _by Queen.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Cyborg as he gave Starfire a heavy dose of sedative, dropping her to the floor like a sack of wet mice.

(A/N: Last time I checked, that expression was taken by Galaxy Girl. Thanks a lot, Galaxy Girl, for your humorous Zelda fics that were helplessly butchered. You touched my life in many emotional ways.)

"What do you mean?" asked Robin, hands on hips and looking like a noble hero.

"You could've gotten yourself dissected," said Beast Boy. "That doesn't drive any train of thought to your head at all?"

"Nope!"

Raven stopped humming and looked at Robin. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it right after. "Never mind," she said, humming to the catchy song once again.

"Well…" began Cyborg, looking at the lump that was Starfire. "She's sedated. I guess I might as well work on another Windex cage… By the way, Robin. What did you use to break it?"

"AJAX!" shouted Robin, smiling smugly. "AJAX DEFEATS EVERYTHING!"

Cyborg made an "Oh, I see" face and nodded slowly.

It was then that the alarm started to go off. UH OH!

Beast Boy headed over to the main computer of the Tower and began to rapidly type away. A photo of the delinquent was placed on the large TV.

The villain wasn't that… villain looking. It was a female instead of a male, which somewhat surprised the Teen Titans. The only female villain they would expect to attack out of nowhere would be Jinx, who was usually accompanied by Gizmo and Mammoth.

Nonetheless, the villain was a female. The appearance was quite simple, and the fact that the person was a villain was just a shock altogether. She did not wear a spiffy villain outfit. She wore bellbottoms and a Janis Joplin style blouse, which can be seen under Google Images as the second picture.

(A/N: If you couldn't take that as an obvious hint, go to Google Images and type in Janis Joplin. The second picture is what kind of blouse she's wearing.)

"Well…" said Beast Boy. "That's kind of an… odd looking villain."

"Maybe it's just a disturber of the peace?" questioned Cyborg.

"We could sick Starfire on them!" clapped Raven. "That'll get them to stop!"

"She is sedated," added Beast Boy, pointing to the lump of Starfire on the floor. Raven nodded spastically.

"A TROUBLEMAKER!" shouted Robin, suddenly pointing at the screen with enthusiasm.

The other three looked at the Boy Wonder, wondering where the sudden outburst had come from.

"No problem, though!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "I can take her down!"

"We don't know anything about her," said Beast Boy. "She could have a rocket launcher, for all our sakes."

"No problem! I can take her down!"

And with that, Robin left to go get his R-Cycle.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stood there, not really knowing what just happened.

"Should we go after him?" asked Cyborg.

The others nodded and left Starfire in the Tower, a sedated lump on the floor.

* * *

"Hey Mama! Can I have some candy?"

A cute little girl with straight, raven-black hair tugged gently on her mother's skirt.

The girl's mother, who had the same black hair, looked down at her daughter and smiled sweetly. "Well sure, Jasmine. We're just about to get to the checkout line right now. Why don't you run ahead and pick something out?"

"OK!" Jasmine ran ahead and browsed the shelves.

The young mother took her time getting to the checkout line. The reason why? She didn't know. She just didn't feel like she needed to rush. She was done with work for today… Why not just take the rest of the afternoon easy?

"Good afternoon, Dr. Keara!" gleefully greeted the cashier as Dr. Keara approached.

"Good afternoon, Wade." Dr. Keara's sweet expression had been replaced by a tired one.

"Busy day, huh?" asked Wade as he began to scan the items.

"You wouldn't believe it. I had ten patients come in today… One of them was afraid of the dark, eight of them were seriously depressed, and one of them kept saying how his life was over, and then he tired hitting on me."

Wade's eyes went wide. "Well… That's… uh…"

Dr. Keara rolled her eyes. "I know."

Wade continued looking at Dr. Keara as he scanned the items, as if he had something else to say. He looked down, noticing that his hands had been swiping an item over and over and over again. His brown bangs covering his eyes, he muttered "I hate it when these things won't scan…"

Looking up, he type in the barcode number, hoping that the price would be displayed on the computer. Instead, the words "INVALID ITEM" were displayed in bright green letters.

"This thing's invalid," said Wade, looking at the box.

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Keara. "I need some of those, badly."

Wade typed in the barcode number again. The same words, "INVALID ITEM", were displayed.

"Try hitting it."

Wade complied by hitting his fist on the keypad. He did this about five times, expecting for it to magically work. The words "STOP HITTING ME, YOU BASTARD" were displayed. Dr. Keara and Wade looked at the cash register in fascination. The cashbox opened up, and assorted change was shot from the box and into Wade's face. Fortunately, the speed of the flying change was less than a mile an hour and Wade stared in confusion as pennies, nickels, and dimes slid down his face.

"That was… different…" said Dr. Keara.

"Extremely. But I guess I'm just going to have to say that this isn't available for purchase."

"But Wade, you don't understand. I've got enough on my hands with _that _running around." Dr. Keara pointed a finger at Jasmine, who had selected a candy and was now standing next to her mother. Jasmine looked up in confusion.

Wade sighed. "Alright." He reached for a microphone next to the cash register, picked it up, and brought it to his mouth. He tapped his finger on the microphone to make sure it was working, and sure enough, static filled the store.

"I NEED A PRICE CHECK ON SOME CONDOMS," echoed Wade's voice throughout the store.

Dr. Keara smacked her forehead as the words "WHAT KIND?" echoed back.

"UH… A BOX OF THE _KING GEORGE PROPHYLACTICS _IN ULTRA-SENSITIVE."

Dr. Keara hoped that she wouldn't hear a specific question be asked.

"What are condoms, Mommy?" asked Jasmine.

Yep. There it was.

"Later…" mumbled a frustrated Dr.

"It's 2.50," said Wade, extending his hands and smiling.

Dr. Keara slammed the money into Wade's hand, giving a little extra for the candy that Jasmine had just bought. She didn't care how much it cost… She was just ready to go home.

"Would you like a bag for your stuff?" asked Wade.

"No."

As Dr. Keara and Jasmine walked towards the exit, they noticed a wired-looking girl with long blonde hair and glasses come walking in. She looked pretty weird… Bellbottoms and a Janis Joplin blouse were _not _the kind of fashions you would wear in public anymore.

"Who's that, Mommy?" asked Jasmine, pointing a finger to the girl.

"Don't know. Why don't you go say hi?"

Jasmine ran to the girl, stopped in front of her, and looked up. The girl looked down.

"HI!" shouted Jasmine. "MY NAME'S JASMINE!"

The girl's eyes went wide when she looked at Jasmine. Actually, she wasn't necessarily looking at Jasmine… she was looking at what Jasmine held in her hands.

"CaNdY…" said the girl, mouth starting to water.

"Candy?" asked Jasmine. "Is that your name? That's a cool name. I like that name. It's like candy, but you're not candy, because then I would eat you, and then I would get arrested because Mommy said that cannibals will get arrested in this city and that's it's a dumb city and we're all moving to Germany when she feels like it which is not too long from now, and I really, _really _hope we can go to Germany because I want to eat pretzels and wear lederhosen, or whatever they are, and party and Mommy wants to drink beer and hang out with lots of guys and… Hey! Where are you going?"

Dr. Keara noticed that the girl had swiped Jasmine's candy and had run out the store… At rapid speeds, one should add.

Jasmine came walking over. "Hey Mommy! I think that girl just took my candy!"

* * *

The girl ran out of the store and sat under a local tree, quickly pulling off the wrapper and taking a large bite into the chocolate bar.

"MmM…" said the girl, in between bites. "GhIrArDeLlI…"

"STOP!"

The girl looked up from her candy to see four teenagers with weird-looking outfits, all in fighting stances.

"It'S tHe TeEn TiTaNs!" shouted the girl, getting up.

"That's right!" shouted Cyborg. "And we're here to tell you…"

"That no matter how fast you run," said Raven, pointing a finger at the girl.

"No matter where you hide," added Beast Boy.

"I'M GONNA GET YA!" Robin did two punched in the air, showing he was ready to fight.

The rest of the Titans looked at Robin.

"Uh… Robin…" whispered Cyborg. "It's _we're _gonna get ya."

The girl laughed a demented laugh.

"I'm AfRaId NoT, tItAnS!"

"Ooo…" said Raven. "She speaks in alternating caps…"

"YeP! fOr I aM sTaRk MaD, sTeAlInG cAnDy FrOm LiTtLe KiDs AnD eAtInG iT aLl!"

"So she steals candy from little kids…" said Beast Boy. "My heart is pounding with adrenaline."

"I cAn AsSuRe YoU tHaT yOuR hEaRt WiLl Be PoUnDiNg, GrEeN dUdE!"

And with that, the girl ran east at amazing speeds, laughing as if beckoning the Titans to follow.

Robin took off after the girl, not signaling for his team to move.

The rest of the Titans stood there, ready for action and waiting for Robin to tell them when to go. Instead, since Robin was gone, they stood there for a very long time.

It was Beast Boy that noticed that Robin had left. The others began their chase as well, hoping that they would be able to find their leader.

* * *

Stark Mad was now all the way to downtown Jump City, looking around for places to hide. The Boy Wonder was catching up to her pretty quickly, and she needed to do something fast if she wasn't going to get caught.

Thinking quickly, Stark Mad laughed as she latched onto one of Jump City's many skyscrapers. Like Spiderman, she then began to climb up the side of the building, panting with excitement and going quite fast.

The rest of the Titans had managed to catch up to Robin, who had also began climbing up the building as well.

"ROBIN!" shouted Cyborg. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! LET RAVEN OR BB GO AFTER HER!"

Robin, however didn't respond and continued his chase after Stark Mad.

Cyborg sighed as he loaded his sonic cannon, ready to shoot at Stark Mad. He fired but missed, due to the fact that Stark Mad was climbing up the wall at rates that couldn't be calculated.

Raven tried telekinesis to stop the fiend, but had to quit when she noticed that Stark Mad's speed was too strong for her energy to stay attached to.

Beast Boy morphed into a bird and took after Stark Mad, landed on her head, and began pecking. Nothing happened, however, and he merely flew back to the ground to join his friends.

"Well?" asked Cyborg.

"It's pointless," said Beast Boy. "Nothing can stop that great a force of sugar."

Stark Mad had now reached the top and began running around, spastically looking for places to hide. Robin was getting closer…

Then, she had the best idea yet. Getting a good start, she jumped off of the building and onto the next one, which was at least thirty feet away.

Robin made his way to the top and noticed what Stark Mad had done. Getting the same start as the villain, he began running towards the edge, ready to jump.

A black wall of energy stopped him.

"DON'T!" cried out Raven and Beast Boy, now in front of Robin.

"I can jump it, guys!" Robin smiled broadly.

"No, you can't," added Beast Boy. "You'd have to be going at mock five to be able to jump that far."

"No! Really! I can jump it!"

The two others looked at each other and sighed. Raven brought down the wall of energy, allowing Robin to continue towards the edge.

The smiled, jumped, fell, and hit the ground with a splat.

* * *

"IMBECILE!" Beast Boy fwapped Robin upside the head. "WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?"

Raven munched noisily on her potato chips, watching the scene going on in front of her.

"I could've jumped it!" said Robin, matter-of-factly. "You guys got in my way!"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, who looked at Beast Boy.

"Sedate him."

"Righto."

* * *

"It was alright for me and Bobby McGee…" sang Raven, quietly as she drew more pictures in the dirt. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah… Nah nah nah nah nah nah… Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, Bobby McGee…"

"Hey Raven?" asked Robin, looking up from his gadgets, which he was currently poking with a stick. "Could you shut up?"

Raven looked over to Robin and said "No,", then began to sing her song once again.

Robin rolled his eyes and continued poking his gadgets, trying to figure out how they actually worked.

"Friend Robin," said Starfire as she made her way over. "Beast Boy and I have achieved our goal of making a card deck out of stone. I wish to know, would you like to play…"

"Not now, Star," said Robin, poking a bomb. "I'm busy."

Starfire was about to speak but was interrupted when one of Robin's bombs went off in his face.

"FRIEND ROBIN!" shouted Starfire as she knelt down beside her friend. "Are you alright?"

"So the bomb will explode if it gets hit or hits something… YES! IT JUST MIGTH WORK!"

Robin got up and did a victory dance, not noticing that Timid was running around being chased by a giant blue beam of light.

"HELP ME!" she shouted.

"Ah nah nah nah nah nah nah, Bobby McGee…"

"HELP!"

"What might work, Robin?"

"I need HELP!"

"Bombs will explode if they hit stuff!"

Timid just stopped when she noticed that no one would help her. "You all hate me…" she said as she got sucked up into oblivion. "Well… I HATE YOU TOO! WAAH!"

Timid disappeared with blue light, the Titans not really noticing a thing.

"Did you hear something?" asked Raven, stopping her song.

"No."

"Nope."

Raven shrugged and began to sing _Baby You Can Drive My Car_ by the Beatles.

* * *

That's it! Yay! I want to try to get this fic over with soon, so I might update sooner than Friday, like I did now! I can assure you, though, that there will be a new chapter every week. I just don't know when. Probably Monday.

See ya!


	6. Cyborg

A/N: LYNYRD SKYNYRD ROCKED MY SOCKS!

And now, Reviews!

To XxJeterxX: Wow… I'm surprised you could laugh that long without falling on the floor.

To TitanGhost: Nope, Stark's not going to be in this chapter… That was only a one-time appearance. (smiles)

To bbslilangel: Ooo… Cookie… (eats cookie) You're _not _an annoying pest, but if you ever become one I'll certainly tell you XD

To RabidMonkeyPumpkinGoddess: Thanks!

To TitansFan: Yeah, I was seriously hoping that you can do that with a can, but I highly doubt it. I wish it were real!

To Stark Mad: Where in the Reviews does it say my name is Wade? (is confused) And I think I told you, as I've told lots of other people, I was on hiatus. Be patient. If _you _were writing this, you would get pissed at having to update all the time.

To jejuneepitaph: FF.N is just getting terrible. I'm starting to hate them… This is the only reason why I stay on it: REVIEWERS LIKE YOU!

To Legnalos: Just for a future note, don't ever, EVER call me Master! But you're new… I think… so you didn't know that! (smiles) Thanks for the insane compliment!

To Lizard Lad: Wow… That's a new one XD I'm on of your favorites? That's awesome! Lily's a nice name, too. Lily… Like the flower!

To Dark knightress: Hey, thanks for Reviewing a lot! I'll check out your fics whenever I can. I think I sent you an email about it.

To Ra: But I _did _bash Robin! Remember? I made him jump off the building and go SPLAT? Oooo… Somebody else knows Queen! I didn't think any of these people knew my music, with the exception of SpiderSquirrel, because she rocks XD. Yes. You rock too. I got sick again, but I still updated. Aren't I just great?

To : Britney Spears isn't that bad… Could it be Hilary Duff? I do not like Hilary Duff! Don't worry about Reviews being too long. I like long Reviews! Glad you enjoy this fic so!

To afterdark: It's so pathetic that I never remember what I write, because I have no idea what this two daughters thing is XD I'm such a forgetful NIMROD!

To RAVEN ROCKS: And that, my good friend, is why the series is called "When Titans Go WEIRD"! I do not like gravel. It gets stuck in my shoe and I want to take it off but I can't take it off because then I would have to stand in wet grass and that would ABSOLUTELY SUCK because I would get my feet wet and blah I'm rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

"POPCORN'S DONE!" shouted Raven as she skipped into the living room, arms filled with five bowls of popcorn.

"About time!" shouted Robin from the couch. "The show's about to come on!"

"Make it any faster, Robin, or the kernels would have been undercooked," said Beast Boy, scanning the pages of his latest detective novel.

Raven shrugged as she handed Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg a bowl, then headed over to Starfire's cage, which was now facing the TV, and dumped all the cooked kernels into the tiny holes at the top. Starfire gnashed her teeth and bit angrily at the kernels, wishing for them to feel the wrath or her mighty mouth.

Raven sat down on the couch as _Queer Eye _came on.

(A/N: Due to the fact that I have never seen a single episode of _Queer Eye_, I'm going to have to stop here.)

* * *

"I love the happy endings," said Cyborg, wiping away a tear.

"That episode rocked!" shouted Raven, bouncing in her seat. "Did you see the way they painted that wall?"

"YEAH!" shouted Robin, punching the air. "AND THE WAY THEY STRIPPED THAT OLD CARPET UP! I SWEAR I WAS ABOUT TO PEE MY PANTS!"

"Indeed, it was an exhilarating experience."

I'm sure you can guess who said _that_.

"You know guys," began Cyborg, "_we_ should get an interior decorator to come over."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy. "Our house is good enough… It's the biggest and most deluxe house in the city."

"But it's not that fashionable," said Raven, nodding. "We need more pink and flowers and rainbows and unicorns and…"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, interrupting Raven. "We need more… fashion."

"Pizzazz," said Robin, making a cool pose.

"And pepperoni!"

Beast Boy fwapped Raven upside the head. "He said 'pizzazz', not 'pizza'."

Raven smiled retardedly.

"Should we ask Starfire what she feels about this?" asked Beast Boy, looking down at Starfire's cage.

Robin smacked his forehead. "I ALMOST FORGOT!" Leaning over, he looked into Starfire's cage. "Hey Star!"

"Rar?"

"What do you feel about a home decorator coming to our house?"

"RAAAR!"

"…No… You can't eat him…"

"Rar!"

Suddenly, Robin pounded his fists on the cage. "I'M THE LEADER, AND _I _SAY WE _SHOULD_!"

Starfire harrumphed.

"Fine, we'll make him give you one of his shoes."

Starfire nodded.

Robin looked at his friends. "Yeah, we can get one, but we have to give Star one of their shoes."

"Great!" Cyborg threw an arm up in the air. "I'll go call one up in the phonebook and schedule an appointment tomorrow!"

The rest of the Titans, sans Starfire and Beast Boy, threw their arms up into the air and shouted "YAY!"

* * *

"No, you may not have their left over cleaning chemicals."

"RAR."

"That's a pathetic insult."

"RAAR."

"That's pretty pathetic, too."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Raven as she skipped into the kitchen, noticing Beast Boy making a pot of coffee.

"Starfire wishes to take any chemicals that the decorator might have with him or her," said Beast Boy, simply.

Raven looked over to Starfire's cage. "You can understand her?"

"Yes."

Raven looked in awe at Starfire, then stopped when she noticed Cyborg and Robin coming down the stairs.

"HI!" she shouted, waving to the two guys. Robin smiled and waved while Cyborg gasped and jumped back.

"Hi…" he said, hand over his chest.

The doorbell rang, causing the Titans to look in the direction of the door.

"That must be the decorator," said Beast Boy, leaving his pot of coffee. "I'll get it."

Beast Boy left the kitchen and made his way to the door, where he was hoping to be able to get a good glimpse of the decorator. You could always tell if they were good or not if they resembled anything like Martha Stewart.

Beast Boy opened the door to reveal a tall man that seemed to be clad in metal, a mask over his face with one eye showing.

"Hi," said the man. "I'm the decorator. I believe we had an appointment?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way. "We wish for you to take a look around and recommend stuff, not actually changing anything."

The tall metal man stepped inside the tower and looked around, a hand to his chin and humming.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where everyone was still in their exact same place.

"Hello, Mr. Slade!" shouted Raven from the kitchen table, smiling and waving.

Cyborg, however, looked up at the tall metal man and gasped in fright.

"HE'S GOT ONE EYE!" he shouted with a look on his face that could make anybody piss their pants.

"Robin…" said Cyborg, tugging on Robin's sleeve. The leader looked at the frightful robot in confusion, not necessarily knowing what was going on.

"What?" he asked, no hint of concern detected in his voice.

"That man... he scares me…"

Robin looked at the man named Slade and looked him over. He was very tall and muscular, metal touching nearly every part of his body. He had an orange and black mask on his face, which revealed only one of the man's two eyes. He seemed to have a constant shadow over his body…

"There's nothing scary about him!" said Robin, looking at Cyborg.

"But he's…!"

Slade looked at Cyborg and smiled under his mask. "Hello," he said, gently.

Cyborg nearly wet himself.

Beast Boy tapped Slade on the arm, getting his attention. "I would like for you to examine my room first, Mr. Slade. I will be happy to have your opinion."

Slade shrugged. "Like, whatever," he said, a hint of sass in his voice.

* * *

"So… How do you like it?"

Beast Boy stood to the side as he watched the metallic man observe the room.

"It's very green," he said, looking at the walls.

"Yes," said Beast Boy. "Green represents life... Did you know that?"

Slade, however, continued to observe what was in the green room. He paced around the perimeter, eyes scanning a multitude of things. He stopped in front of a large bookcase, where huge amounts of books were stacked and stored, alphabetized.

"We need to get rid of this bookcase," said Slade, grabbing a corner.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy, a little concerned for his books.

"Books are sooooo colonial time."

Slade pushed, and easily the bookshelf fell to the ground with a thud. Loose books toppled out of it and onto the floor, causing Beast Boy to screech in shock.

"MY BABIES!" he shouted, running over to a pile of Stephen King books.

"Don't worry about the books!" said Slade, looking at the eastern wall. "What we need to worry about now is this hideous picture."

Beast Boy heard the sound of ripping and hurriedly looked back, anxious to see what the decorator had done.

"THAT'S MY MARK TWAIN PICTURE!"

"Yes. This guy is _soooo _Huckle Berry Finnish…"

(A/N: No idea if that's how you spell it or not.)

Tiny beads of sweat began to form above Beast Boy's brow as he watched the madman tear the picture into pieces.

"Ah!" Slade walked over to a chest in a corner of the room. "_Here's _something that's out of place!"

"NO!" shouted Beast Boy as he extended a hand out, as if trying to stop Slade with telekinesis. "YOU CAN'T OPEN THAT!"

Slade, however, opened the chest and was surprised to see that it only revealed a small, decorated box.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the box inches before his face.

Beast Boy put his hands to his face as he watched in shock.

Slade opened the box, and instantly the room went dark. Thousands of demons and ghouls began to fly out of the wooden prison, moaning, screaming, and screeching. Having a gaseous form, the ghouls all flew out of Beast Boy's wall, which led outside.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Beast Boy, grabbing the wooden box from Slade's hand. "YOU JUST REOPENED PANDORA'S BOX!"

"Well good!" said Slade, clapping his hands and smiling. "Now that you've gotten all that stuff out, you can get rid of it! That thing is _sooooo _Greek mythologyish."

"GET OUT!"

Beast Boy pushed Slade all the way to his door, opened it, and shoved the metal man outside.

Beast Boy ran to his window, opened it, and carefully reopened Pandora's Box. A small little bird could be seen at the bottom. Beast Boy gently picked up the bird and cradled it in his hands, dropping the box like an unwanted piece of wood, which it technically was.

"Fly, Hope!" he said, extending his hands to give the bird full access of freedom. "Fly and give everyone a chance to be happy!"

The bird stretched its wings and took off into the sky.

"Yes! Go give hope to people, little…"

The bird was snatched up by a hawk.

"…"

(A/N: You may have to read the myth in order to understand any of that!)

* * *

Cyborg sat in his room, alone. He was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in one of the corners of his technologic chamber. Looking at the clock, Cyborg sighed. The scary metal man had been in their tower for half an hour now.

A heavy knock hit Cyborg's door, causing him to give a jump in fright.

"W-Who is it?" he asked, afraid to get up.

"Slade. Please open the door."

Cyborg shivered as he slowly got up, knowing that he didn't want to do this. However, his friends would get mad at him… He didn't want that.

After taking forever, Cyborg reached his door and slowly pulled it open, revealing the scary mask of the metal man.

"Come in…"

Slade smiled under his mask as he entered the robot's room.

Cyborg tapped his index fingers together nervously, hoping that the masked man would not pull any sudden tricks.

"This room is too high-tech" said Slade, pointing to the many computers. "People will think you're a nerd."

"I need them…" said Cyborg, sheepishly.

"Sure…"

Slade continued to examine random things, touching things, etcetera. Finally, Slade spoke again.

"You're room looks like something out of a science catalog."

Cyborg felt his heart sink to his stomach and his eyes brim with tears. He started to sniffle as he felt his nose running.

"You don't… like me…"

Slade turned around and looked at Cyborg, who was beginning to leak tears. "What?"

"You don't like me…"

Slade gave Cyborg a sympathetic look with his one eye. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't like my room, so you don't like me because I made it like this!"

Cyborg then began to bawl, sitting on the ground and sobbing his eyes out.

Slade, feeling terrible, went over to Cyborg and kneeled next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tried his best to comfort him. "I didn't mean to offend you. I like you. I really, _really _do."

"You're just – sniff – saying that!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! You don't like me!"

Cyborg then got up and ran out of his room. Slade, however, sat there in the same position, wondering what he was going to do.

Maybe he would get fired.

Nah. He couldn't get fired. He ran his own company.

Unless if his employees rebelled…

But he didn't have employees.

Confused, Slade sat down to think.

* * *

The rest of the Titans sat in the living room, watching TV to their hearts content.

"Have you ever noticed," began Raven, "that these people on Jeopardy twitch whenever they don't get a question right?"

Robin and Beast Boy looked at the TV carefully, noticing that she was right.

"Weird…" said Robin. Beast Boy nodded.

Suddenly, Cyborg ran into the room, crying his eyes out. The three Titans on the couch looked back in shock, wondering what was so wrong.

"HAHA!" shouted Robin, pointing and laughing. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT WHAT A PANSY!"

Ahem.

"Oh…" Robin cleared his throat, looked at Cyborg, and said, "Oh my goodness! What's wrong, Cyborg? You look so upset!"

"SLADE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" cried Cyborg, falling onto the couch facedown.

"Do you know this for a fact?" asked Beast Boy, wondering if Cyborg might have just been overreacting.

Cyborg stopped crying for a minute. "No…" He then started again. "BUT HE SAID MY ROOM WAS BAD!"

"OK!" shouted Raven with pep in her voice, standing up. "We'll sick Starfire on him!"

"I guess we could…" said Beast Boy, looking at the Plexiglass cage. "After all, he pretty much just ruined the world a little while ago."

Robin hopped onto the Plexiglass cage. Starfire, sensing that something was wrong, started scratching at the door.

"Ready?" asked Robin, about to open the cage. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg got up as high as they could, hoping that Starfire wouldn't lunge after them.

Robin yanked the cage open, and immediately Starfire sprang out. She rapidly left the living room, knowing that something was wrong upstairs.

The rest of the Titans sat there for a while, waiting for something to happen.

They then heard screams of pain.

"She found him," said the Titans as once. Cyborg smiled faintly.

* * *

"OK, Star," said Beast Boy, laying down another hand of cards. "I'm bored of playing 'Go Fish'."

"Let us play the game of beating the crap out of each other!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin sat there in awe, wondering what in the world the alien just requested.

Raven spoke up. "She wants to play 'War'."

The boys nodded, now understanding the alien's language.

As if on cue, the blue light came from above. The Titans did nothing, for they were accustomed to this. Gross was now gone, and the Titans were in the depths of Raven's mind by themselves.

That is, until they heard a high-pitched scream from above.

Looking up, the Titans noticed a girl in a white dress was falling towards the ground at rapid speeds. The girl hit the ground, and the Titans immediately sprang up from their seats and ran to her side.

Samara Morgan stood up and dusted herself off. Looking to her left, she noticed the Titans were standing next to her, stones in their hands and looking quite threatening.

"I know what you're thinking," said Samara, raising her hands up in defense.

* * *

WOAH! What a turn of events, huh?

Only two more chapters! Good riddance! I mean… BOO HOO!

Until then, see ya!


	7. In the Land of the Mind

A/N: Hey cool! I've had my first pathetic flame! The Reviewer was anonymous, so he/she probably won't get to see this… Anyway, thank you, wazzup, for giving me all those pathetic flames! Their patheticness made me laugh, and making me laugh is something that's very hard to do! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie)

Reviews!

To bbslilangel: Really? It's that great? (is shocked) I am shocked…

To TitansFan: Actually, she's not! (gasps at his own comment) READ AND FIND OUT! I got Hope eaten by a hawk, because… THIS WORLD SUCKS! WHAT HOPE DO WE HAVE? (calms down)

To The Drewfus: Nope. They're stupid. _AND_ GAY! WAR!

To afterdark: Yes, I am. I never thought I would get sick of it… AND I AM! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! A MOOSE! I've always wanted a moose, but my mom says they're dangerous. You can buy mooses, but they're like… 35,000 dollars or something. I guess it's because they have to catch them first. Poor moose. I'm not a professional, but this guy is! (points to Edgar Allen Poe's grave) Ask him.

To Legnalos: I'm sorry I thought you were new… I forget lots of stuff. Most of the time I can't remember what I wrote on my fics, and I have to look back and read them to remember. It's a pathetic life, I'll tell you.

To Terra Logan: HEY! IT'S YOU! (points) Ooh… I get it now… I'm an idiot. Good for me!

To Lizard Lad: Slade, home decorator! Call him today for free consultations! I used a big word! I haven't read Pandora's Box in a long time, so… live with it! Didn't it say that Hope flew away or something? Maybe it was a bird… AAAAH! MY BRAIN HURTS! I'll read your fic when I can!

To wazzup: In order to your Reviews: Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hell yes!

To hi: MIB! I had to think to remember what that stood for when I first got your Review… And then I thought I was an idiot. Lucky me.

To disappearer/Syani: Wow… You were _not _getting jackassed! If I was jackassing you, I would've been a LOT crueler than what I was, if I was even cruel. Yes, you are a Reviewer. So are bbslilangel and afterdark. But just because you're a Reviewer doesn't mean that I have to take your thoughts into consideration. I do not want your constructive criticism. Now don't get me wrong! I'm honored that you would take the time to want to construct me, but I just… don't… want it. Yeah, grammar and stuff, go ahead and help me fix it, but this fic is my idea, and it's going to stay my idea; the way I want it. I know you're only voicing your opinions, and I respect that you want to do something like that. However, I don't want your opinions! And if you think that I was jackassing you _this _time, you seriously need to toughen up more. There are a lot more cruel people in this terrible society we live in.

To RabidPumkinMonkeyGoddess: Thanks!

To Triforce90: **DUDE! YOU JUST FLAMED YOUR OWN STORY! WHAT A LOSER!**

To Knyt3-0wl: Nope, I haven't seen the Ring 2. I want to, though. I didn't think the first one was that freaky… I think it was _way _too overrated. Either way, thanks for the compliment!

To raven rocks: Wow! You just talked like Mickey Mouse! I've never been called Zooloo, King of the Dwarf People before! I just used that to cover up my real name! Of course, I did make myself an OC in one chapter, but that's another story. I don't think I have a favorite character… I like them all the same, except Robin. I do not like Orlando Bloom. Of course, if I did I would be gay, but still he is a scary person and he is not special. Grr. Look for the bashing of the Orlando lovers near the end of this chapter!

To TitanGhost: Yeah, I know. I think I was dead that night, anyway. And I wanted to get it over with, so that's what happened. I hope I didn't hurt you (dies)

To Ra-Cho: Yes I did! (takes back his stuff) Good job on your Science test and stuff. It's not easy. I couldn't help but notice that you wrote "favourite". Are you British? Or English? Whatever they're called XD England has great rock bands! I don't know if I was really sick or not. I think it was just rodeo exhaustion or something. I danced a lot XD

To CreatorOfKitty: Heh… noooooo. I've already had something planned out anyway. (smiles)

To TheSilverChakra: Thanks a lot! I update on a regular basis, so I'm not going to "update sooner". I'm glad you're desperate, though! (laughs)

To YRProcks66: I never remember anything, either. I can never remember what I write, so if somebody says something about it I have to sit down and think until I remember what I wrote. It's a sad world, I'm telling you.

ENJOY NOW!

* * *

"OK, then," said Beast Boy, tossing his stone in his hand. "What _are _we thinking?"

"Well," said Samara, looking at the drug-free stoners. "Cyborg's thinking that I'm a terrible person, Raven's thinking that I'm the crappiest person to walk the face of the planet, Starfire's thinking… something… Robin is wondering what he's going to eat next, and you're thinking… ew…."

Beast Boy blushed, hoping that Samara didn't get the wrong idea.

Good grief I'm a strange person.

"SHE'S LYING!" shouted Robin, gripping his stone. "I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO _DO _NEXT!"

"KILL HER!" shouted Cyborg, raising the stone above his head.

The Titans gave their own war cry and threw their stones at the "girl from Hell".

Unfortunately, all of their stones missed.

"THAT SUCKED!" shouted Samara, looking at the pile of stones next to her feet. "I COULD THROW BETTER WITH MY HAIR IN FRONT OF MY FACE!"

Before Samara could continue with her insults, a stone hit her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice throw," said Raven, commenting Starfire's aim.

Starfire grinned and did a curtsey.

"So now what do we do?" asked Robin, looking at the lump of meat in front of them. "She'll probably wake up in a few hours. That'll give us plenty of time to do something with her."

"Let's burry her," said Raven, looking at all the ground before her.

"Ooo…" said the rest of the Titans at once, liking Raven's idea.

"We might as well get to work then," said Robin. "We have no shovels, so we're going to have to dig with our hands."

And so, the Titans set to work, digging a grave for the still-alive girl. To pass the time, they all sang a song.

"_When you were young and your heart was an open book  
__You used to say live and let live.  
__But in this ever changing world in which we live in  
__Makes you give in and cry_

_  
Say live and let die.  
__Live and let die.  
__Live and let die.  
__Live and let die."_

The Titans stopped digging while the hummed a dramatic instrumental, stomping around the hole to the rhythm. Once the instrumental was done, they set back to work while Raven and Starfire, picked Samara up off the ground. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg sang.

"_What does it matter to ya  
__When you got a job to do?  
__You gotta do it well.  
__You gotta give the other fellow hell!"_

They hummed the instrumental once more.

"_When you were young and your heart was an open book  
__You used to say live and let live." _

As Starfire and Raven lowered the "girl from Hell" into the hole, they chanted "_You know you did/You know you did/You know you did._" Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg continued to sing as they began putting dirt over the girl.

"_But in this ever changing world in which we live  
__Makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die.  
__Live and let die.  
__Live and let die.  
__Live and let die.''_

(A/N: I got these lyrics from a website, so there's no doubt that I messed them up somewhere. So sorry.)

Everyone hummed the instrumental again as they packed the dirt tightly, stomping and jumping to the rhythm. Soon enough, the song ended, and the Titans observed their handy work.

"Nice going!" said Robin. "Let's go somewhere!"

The others smiled and nodded as they followed their leader.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Raven, anxious to know their destination.

Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Um…" said Robin.

* * *

All was quiet in the land of Raven's mind. The sky was black and red, as usual, and there were none of those little ravens hopping around and screaming. Yes, it was a nice day, and there was nothing strange about it. However, one would notice the obvious change in soil, as if someone had dug a hole and then covered it again.

All of the sudden, a hand burst out of the spot in the ground and wriggled around in the air. The hand put itself on the ground and pushed, as if trying to get something out. Before too long, a girl with pale skin and black hair surfaced from the ground, gasping for breath.

"Freedom!" shouted the girl, getting herself completely out of the dirt and crawling forward on the ground. Getting up on her knees, she looked up into the sky with her arms wide and shouted, "FREEDOM!"

OK, so maybe there _were_ some unusual things going on. So what?

Samara looked around, anxious to know if there were any predators in site.

"Spastic freaks," muttered Samara to herself, grumbling. "If they would've let me talk, I wouldn't have gotten the crap beaten out of me."

Getting on her feet, she dusted herself off and continued to look around, hoping to find some signs of life. Getting worried, Samara began to walk around, hand on her chin.

"If I were a super hero, where would I be…?"

Samara noticed something in the distance. She couldn't quite figure it out what it was from where she was standing, but she was filled with hope either way.

Running towards the object, she stopped in front of it and took a good look at it. It was a sign half of her height in the middle of nowhere… Why would there be a sign in the middle of nowhere?

Shrugging, Samara bent down on her knees and read what was on the sign.

"_YOUR SUPER HERO FREAKS CAN BE FOUND THAT WAY, YOU NIMROD!"_

Looking to her left, Samara could faintly see the green kid, flailing his arms around as a little black bird with red eyes chased after him. Sighing with relief, Samara made her way over.

* * *

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Beast Boy, running as fast as he could from a little bird that was about 1/8 of his size.

"If you stop running away from it, it'll go away," said Raven, sitting on the ground and trying to ignore his screams.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'LL BITE MY HEAD OFF!"

"Do what she says, BB," said Cyborg, not looking at the changeling. "I don't think she would do anything to get you hurt."

Shaking with fear, Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and waited for the bird to go away. The bird stopped near Beast Boy, sniffed him, and hopped on his head.

"W-What is it doing?" asked Beast Boy, trying his hardest to stop shaking in his boots.

"It's normal," said Raven. "If you don't do anything long enough, it'll go away."

From the side, Robin and Starfire were supposed to be sharing a moment, but were interrupted when they noticed that a small black bird was sitting on top of a frightened Beast Boy.

"Should we help Friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, looking at Robin.

"No," said Robin, shaking his head.

"Friend Robin, I could…"

"No."

"Are you…"

"Yes."

Sighing, Starfire watched as the bird sat on her friend's head.

"I-I want it off of me, R-Rae," said Beast Boy, not able to stop his shaking.

"Really, Beast Boy. If you leave it alone, it'll go away."

"P-Please… M-Make it go away…"

"No. I keep telling you, if you leave it alone it'll go away. Trust me."

Beast Boy did as Raven told once more, trying his hardest not to make any sudden movements that would make the bird attack.

"I'm OK…" thought Beast Boy to himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of. If Raven says it'll go away, it'll go away. But… what if it decides to poke my eye out? What if it chops my ear off with those massive fangs…?" Beast Boy began to nervously sweat even more as he felt the bird shift around. "What if it poops on my head?"

Beast Boy made a nervous squeal, trying to take his mind off the bird the best he could.

"A B C D E F G," he sang, "H I J K L M N O P. Q R S. T U V. W X. Y and Z… Now I know my ABCs. Next time won't you sing with…"

"_There_ you are!" said a feminine voice from behind him. Then, right after he heard it, he felt something GRAB HIS SHOULDER! AAAH!

"AAAAH!" shouted Beast Boy, leaping at least two feet into the air. Fortunately for Beast Boy, it was only Samara. Unfortunately for him, the bird let out a penetrating scream as it was disturbed from its resting place.

"Nice going," said Raven. "I would run now, if I were you."

Beast Boy gladly did as Raven told when the black bird bared its razor sharp fangs again, chasing after Beast Boy with a death glare in its eyes.

"What is that?" asked Samara, pointing to the black bird.

"It's a bird," said Raven. "What are you doing here? We buried you alive."

Before Samara could answer, Cyborg pointed at the "girl from Hell" and screamed. "ZOMBIE!" he shouted, getting up and running away.

Raven and Samara "sweatdropped" as the robot ran over to Robin and Starfire, who in unison screamed and ran around with the robot. Beast Boy had apparently gotten rid of the bird, asked what was up, and also began to scream, flapping his arms around in fright.

"Do they act like that all the time?" asked Samara.

"Not really, but it happens a great deal."

The two girls watched as the other four continued to run around, scream, pull out their hair out, etc.

"So," said Raven, striking a conversation once again. "How did you get out?"

"I dug through."

"Ah," said Raven, nodding. "Now why are you here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you that you almost killed an innocent girl, and if you killed an innocent girl, that makes you a **MURDERER**!"

Raven looked at Samara. "What do you mean? How can you be innocent?"

"_I _wasn't the one that did this to you. It's your own fault."

"What?" asked Raven.

The rest of the Titans had somehow managed to hear the two girls' conversation, for they had stopped their spastic running and were now listening in.

Samara began to speak again. "When you saw that I had come back on your TV, you were thinking that I had come to curse you again. You were nervous and frightened, and for some reason I guess your emotions got out of control, causing them to leave this place. After they were free, they were then sent into your bodies, possessing every one of you."

Samara looked at the others. "So if you really want to kill someone, kill her."

Raven looked at her friends as they reached down and picked up some stones. All except Starfire, that is.

"Should we not be trying to escape from here?" asked Starfire. "I wish to be back at my home, please."

Everyone dropped their stones.

"She's right," said Robin. "No offense, Rae, but this place sucks."

"Thank you," said Raven. "I'm honored."

"But how are we going to get out?" asked Beast Boy. "There's no way!"

"Perhaps that door with the word 'EXIT' above it will get us out?" asked Starfire, looking to her right.

The Titans looked to their right as well to see a steel door in the edge of a cliff with a neon "EXIT" sign above them.

"Why didn't you tell us that was there in the first place?" asked Cyborg.

"You never asked!" said Starfire, smiling. "And besides, I thought it would be an exhilarating experience for us to try to live in this place for as long as we could."

The Titans and Samara looked at the alien, wondering what to do with her. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"Permission to kill?"

"No," said Robin. "As much as I want to myself at the moment, we might need her later."

Raven snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"But the question is," started Cyborg, "how are we going to get Rae's emotions out of our bodies and back in here?"

"Well," said Samara, "maybe they'll be driven out, like we were driven out as well. All we can do is hope for the worst."

The Titans looked at Samara.

"Best," she said, quickly. "Hope for the best."

"Right…" said Robin. Then, looking back at the door, said, "Alright guys. Let's do this. Raven?"

"Check," said Raven.

"Beast Boy?"

"Check!"

"Starfire?"

"Present!"

"Cyborg?"

"Yo!"

"…Samara?"

"Ready and mentally disabled!"

"Then let's go!"

And so, the Titans and the "girl from Hell" marched through the steel door, ready to face what was ahead of them.

* * *

"How long have we been in here?" asked Beast Boy, a dull monotone in his voice.

Cyborg looked at his watch. "Four hours."

"What is supposed to be happening?" asked Starfire.

"Raven?" asked Robin. "Do you know."

"This is usually something that happens to me when I return from the mirror to my room," said Raven, looking around her. "It's never looked like this before… Of course, we could all be stoned…"

The reason for Raven saying this is because… well… it definitely looked like LSD Land. Pools of flowing tie-dye made up the walls and floor, causing the Titans to feel dizzy at most times, yet they would stare in wonder.

"Who's that?" asked Beast Boy, pointing ahead of him. The rest of his comrades looked ahead to see that Beast Boy was pointing at a young teenage boy, sitting on the "floor" meditation style. The boy was wearing light blue bellbottom pants with no shoes to cover his feet. A Led Zeppelin shirt covered his torso, while a white top hat covered his head. The top hat itself appeared to be made of felt, and the height of the hat was only about a foot in both height _and _circumference. The Titans plus one could easily see that he had long brown hair, which barely went over his eyebrows, and was wearing a flower behind his left ear.

"No idea," said Raven. "I've never seen him here before."

"Let's go ask him!" said Starfire, ready and anxious to make a new friend.

"Woah woah woah, Star," said Robin, pulling the anxious girl back. "It could be dangerous. He has a laptop, which could have a bomb planted in it."

The Titans plus one looked back to the boy and saw that indeed, he was typing furiously at a laptop, raising his fingers two inches into the air before bringing them down on a key.

"But Robin," said Starfire, turning her attention back to Robin. "He looks to peaceful to be a terrorist. May I go say 'hi'?"

Robin sighed. "Fine. But if you get killed it's not my fault."

Starfire clapped with joy and flew over to the boy.

Meanwhile, the boy was singing a whacked up song.

"_Type type type!  
__Gripe gripe gripe!  
__Write write write!  
__Wipe wipe wipe!_

_I am insane  
__I am writing a story  
__About people going weird  
__Without making it gory_

_I will never have a wife  
But I don't like the girls at my school  
__I need some one like Keara…  
__Dark, yet funny and cool!_

_But she lives far away  
__And it makes me mad.  
__Oh well! No difference!  
__Ihave an awesome hat!_

_  
GO GANDALF! GO!  
__FIGHT THE MACHINE!  
__WHY DO YOU WEAR GRAY OR WHITE?  
YOU SHOULD BE WEARING GREEN!_

_IT'S YOUR COLOR, YOU SPAZ!  
__Why am I saying this?  
Has it finally eaten through?  
__My cheap and inexpensive shampoo? _

_M y brain could be roasted!  
__It could be fried like beans!  
__But I don't do drugs at all  
__For I'm the drug-free hippie."_

Starfire landed in front of the boy with a huge smile on her face. "Hello hippie/Led Zeppelin/Lynyrd Skynyrd person! My name is Starfire!"

The boy looked up from his computer screen and stared at Starfire with wide eyes. "You have red hair!" he said.

"Yes! And you have brown hair!" said Starfire, not weirded out at all by the strange writer person.

"I like girls with black hair better," said the boy, typing once again.

"My sister has black hair, but she is evil and you will not like her. What are you doing here?"

"This is my home!" said the boy, looking at Starfire and grinning.

"It is a strange place to call home," said Starfire, looking at the "walls", "floor", and "ceiling".

"Whatever," said the boy, typing away furiously.

"Can you tell me how long it will take for me to reach the end of this tunnel?" asked Starfire. "My friends and I are lost, and we need to get back home."

"This place has no end," said the boy, not a hint of concern in his voice.

"Are you fo' rizzle?" asked Starfire.

The boy looked up. "I do not speak in Gangsta. It hurts me."

"I'm sorry, but I did not know, for I just met you. Let me try again." Starfire cleared her voice. "Woah! Like, are you for real, man?"

"Totally," said the boy, not seeming to care at what was going on. "But I can send you back to wherever you need to go."

"Ah, man, are you kidding?"

"Nope! I can send you there… with my laptop!"

"Awesome, Dude!"

"You do not need to talk like that anymore."

Starfire shrugged. "Alright." Then, calling her friends over, she told them about this kind yet freaky kid and how he could get them home.

"Get in a circle and hold hands," said the boy.

The Titans plus one shrugged and did as they were told.

"Now what?" asked Robin.

"Now you say 'BYZEY BYE!'"

The Titans plus one wondered what that was supposed to mean, but they didn't have much longer to think because before they knew it, they were being sent up, up, up!

"FLY! FLY!" screamed the boy. "FREE BIRD!"

(A/N: That's a song, by the way. A GREAT SONG! BUY A LYNYRD SKYNYRD CD NOW!)

"What a weirdo," said Samara, making the crazy sign.

"He is my new friend!" said Starfire, fwapping the "girl from Hell" upside the head. "That reminds me…" Then, looking back to the boy, Starfire shouted, "What is your name?"

The boy looked up. "People often know me as Triforce90, but you may call me Tri!"

"Later, Tri!" said Starfire, waving.

The Titans plus one, not knowing what to do, waved as well.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what was going on. All she could remember was that after she met that person… Tri, or whatever, she had been knocked out.

She didn't necessarily feel normal, either. Something was wrong. For one thing, they certainly _were_ in the tower again. It looked like the evidence room, in fact. Why she was in the evidence room, she didn't know.

But what she _really _noticed was that she was _on_ one of the stands that held the evidence in the… evidence room. But what was she doing there? And why was everything so much bigger?

"Ooh…" said a feminine voice.

"Who's there?" asked Raven, ready to take action.

"It's me. Samara. And could you quit shoving and give me some space?"

"What?" asked Raven. "What do you mean?"

Raven then felt a force push against her. Soon enough, she felt crowded and cramped. "Now could you give _me_ little space?" asked Raven.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Samara, frustrated. "There's nowhere else for me to go!"

"Are you saying that we're _in_ something?" asked Raven, a little weirded out.

"Yeah," said Samara. "We may be in a box with holes in it or something… I don't know. But you keep pushing against me, and I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Sorry," said Raven, not moving to give Samara some room.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Samara.

"The evidence room. But I think _we're _a bit of the evidence. We're on one of the display stands."

"Do you feel a lot shorter?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Should we try getting off of this thing, then?"

"No. Let's wait for the others to wake up."

And so they did wait. What they did, I do not know. Girl talks, maybe? But what did they talk about? Makeup? PMS? **BOYS?**

"Orlando Bloom is _not_ hott," said Raven.

"I know," said Samara. "What is it with those girls anyway?"

"And why do they say he's 'yummy'?"

"OH!" said Samara, mocking a preppy girl, "ORLANDO BLOOM IS SO YUMMERLY!"

"Yummy, not yummerly."

"Whatever."

"Hey… Do you hear something?"

"Kinda sorta. What do you think it is?"

The two girls sat in silence, waiting for something else to happen.

"Something's moving," said Raven, figuring it out.

"No… Really? I thought it would be… wait… OH MAN! I'VE GOT NOTHING WITTY! I'M DRY!"

"So go soak your head."

The two girls turned their heads to see Beast Boy… But…. Beast Boy was… different…

"Oh my God…" said Raven, staring in fear.

Beast Boy, too, stared at the two girls.

"Raven…?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…?" asked Raven. Samara just stood there in shock.

The three of them then shouted at once. "AAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE MARIONETTES!"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" asked Raven, freaking out. "DAMN YOU, TRI!"

"And…" said Samara, not able to think of anything to say. "…YOU TOO, THE PERSON THAT HELPED HIM THINK OF THIS!"

"Wait…" said Beast Boy. "Samara's not here… So how can I hear her?"

Raven and Samara just stood there, unable to think of anything.

Then, Beast Boy snapped his wooden finger. "I've got it! You two…"

"ARE SHARING THE SAME PUPPET!" shouted the girls, freaking out even more.

"HOW COME _I _DON'T GET A PUPPET?" asked Samara, yelling at the sky. Then, looking at Raven, she shouted, "THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT!"

"_MY _FAULT?" asked Raven. "IT'S NOT _MY _FAULT THAT THE PUPPET KING DIDN'T MAKE A PUPPET AFTER YOU!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THAT IS, BUT I DON'T CARE!" Then, Samara shoved Raven. "GET OVER THERE AND GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

"NO!" Raven shoved Samara back. "_YOU_ GET OVER THERE AND GIVE _ME _SOME SPACE!"

Beast Boy just watched in fascination as the Raven puppet fought with itself.

* * *

What a screwed up turn of events! Will things get any weirder? Of course!

Thanks to TitanGhost for helping me think of the "EXIT" sign door and the puppet thingy. You rock, man!

Review now, pweese!


	8. The End

A/N: WELL HOWDY! Looks like this is the last chapter of the _When Titans Go Weird _saga! A pity, really. Bleh.

Just a note to my loyal fans, now that this is over, I am not posting any multi-chaptered fics up until the end of summer. Of course, I'll post the occasionally one shot, but only until summer comes. Then, it'll stop, and once summer is finished, I'll begin writing again! OK?

Now let's respond to the Reviews, OK? OK!

To bbslilangel: Hey cool! I'm funny _and _amazing! That's so special… (cries)

To TitanGhost: Well I made you wait, and now you get to read. Good for you!

To TitansFan: YES! IT WAS ALL RAVEN'S FAULT! Too bad I like her. I wonder why I didn't make it Robin's fault… Huh. See ya!

To Lizard Lad: Thank you. I think chocolate is the greatest of all brown foods, but I guess fudge _has _chocolate in it… Hmm…

To The Drewfus: I've never heard the Guns N' Roses one, but the Paul McCartney is pretty good. It's got a lot of classical instruments… And when classical instruments are played in rock music, it's pretty good!

To Terra Logan: Because if people didn't know that my name was Wade, they would get confused, and then I would have all these whiny little Reviewers asking me who Wade was.

To afterdark: Not a crow! A raven! I could fwap you for your idioticness, but what would be the point in that? (ponders) _Who Let the Dogs Out? _I don't like that song that much. Sorry. (frowns) Wait… beforedark… OOOO! I get it now!

To CreatorOfKitty: Wait… Were all the girls in your class reading my fic? That's special…

To Legnalos: I was wondering what the "S" meant.

To disappearer/Syani: You were still trying to get me to change the plot in my story, and I do not appreciate that. Before I go, may I ask you what was so insulting that just totally cheesed you off some time ago? If it was that Raven getting sprayed with mace… Dude, lighten up. She's a cartoon character.

To Baka Zero: Yep! I sure did! Thanks for being one of the only ones to notice!

To Ra-Cho: Ooo… I forgot all about Australia. Sorry. So I'm guessing you live near the ocean, huh? Yeah, I guess that would kinda make sense. It depends on who was at the rodeo when you wanted me to dance. If it was some country singer, then trying to get me to dance would be pointless. Maybe Lynyrd Skynyrd came again! _Live and Let Die _is a James Bond movie? Mmm… How did I end up in Raven's mind? I guess I'm just… special? I flamed my story because I was bored. I'll let you have your fun with Beast Boy, but prepare for him to escape! MWAHAHAHA! AND THEY'RE PLAYIN' ONE OF MY FAVORITE ZEPPELIN SONGS AS I WRITE THIS! (dances to _Kashmir_) Keep in touch, OK?

To person: Cool!

To Raven Rocks: I saw "Date With Destiny", and my favorite Teen Titans picture comes from that episode! One of the ones with Starfire going rabid… Good, clean fun, everybody. Why _did_ FF.N change the ratings? IT'S RETARDED! RAWR! Good grief, you _did _Review a lot! (stares) And could you tell me where I made Robin a pervert? I can't remember XD. And they're playing one of my favorite Led Zeppelin songs as I write this! (dances to _Kashmir_) Anyway, keep in touch!

To SpiderSquirrel: (gasp) SPIDEY! YOU CAME BACK! (hug) Good freakin' grief, woman! How **dare** you steal Beast Boy's counting monkey? You are terrible… Don't ever change, Hott Stuff. (winks) OOO! It's the cop! Bad cop… I hate him. Grr. Anyway, see ya.

To Gemma: I thought that "flattering" said "flattening". That would've been different. And hey, thanks for staying up all night just for the story. That touches a place in my heart that I've never been able to touch… Woah… That sounded weird…

To MistOfDarkness: Yep! They're back! Hope your fic doesn't attract flies anymore!

And now we have the final chapter! Yay!

* * *

"How long have they been at it now?"

"'Bout an hour…"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire watched from their tiny puppets as the Raven puppet continued flopping around, spazzing out, etc.

"Have you decided what we should do about our situation, Friend Robin?"

"No," said the Robin puppet, making a noise as its wooden lips clashed against each other. "But I'm guessing that we're going to have to get Raven to use her mirror, somehow, someway. How, I haven't really…"

"ROBIN!" shouted Raven.

The four puppets looked over to the Raven puppet, wooden eyes wide with curiousness.

"Yes?" asked the Robin puppet.

(A/N: Yeah, you get the point.)

"TELL THIS FREAK THAT I AM _NOT _ANOREXIC!"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP, GOTH CHICK!" shouted Samara, though it appeared that Raven's lips were moving. "YOU DO ALL THAT STUFF JUST SO YOU CAN GET INTO THAT TERRIBLE SPANDEX OUTFIT!"

"IT'S A LEOTARD, RETARD! AND HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF LATELY? YOU LOOK LIKE A BROOM!"

"I LIVED ON A FARM, DUMBASS!"

The rest of the Titans "sweatdropped" as the Raven puppet fought some more.

Finally, Starfire got pissed.

"SHUT UP!"

Raven and Samara both froze in mid-combat, staring at the alien in shock.

Starfire smiled when she realized that the two girls had actually stopped.

"You probably shouldn't have done that…" said Cyborg. "There could've been a chance that Rae's emotions heard us."

"I haven't said a single thing in this chapter thus far," said Beast Boy.

"You just did," said Samara, making the Raven puppet smile.

The Titans plus one sat there for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Rae?" asked Samara.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you around and stuff… I was just a little… mad."

"That's OK. I understand."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The Raven puppet shook hands.

"That's sweet," said Cyborg, putting a wooden finger into his mouth. "I think I'm…"

"Shh…" said Robin, putting a finger to his lips.

It took a while for the Titans to understand why the Boy Wonder had done what he did. It wasn't too long after that that they heard footsteps outside of the evidence room.

Then, a person yelling out words to musical notes...

"_RAINDROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD!  
__AND JUST LIKE THE GUY WHOSE FEET ARE TOO BIG FOR HIS BED!_"

"That's awful," said Beast Boy, covering his ears with his hands.

"No kidding," said Samara. "I wonder who that is."

"That's me…" said Raven.

"Oh…"

The singing outside of the room stopped, along with the footsteps.

"They might have heard us," said Starfire, not moving an inch.

"Ravemara," said Robin.

"Huh?" asked Raven.

"Ravemara. That's you."

"What about Saven?" asked Samara.

"No way," said Raven. "That sounds Ghetto."

"And Ravemara doesn't?"

"Shut up."

"_You _shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" said Beast Boy.

The two girls obliged.

"Now then," said Robin, ready to continue. "Ravemara, get off of the stand and try to get to Raven's room. We need Raven to get the mirror and do something to her emotions. Or a spell… Just something to get us out of this mess."

Before Ravemara could nod, the door to the evidence room slid open, revealing a freakishly-happy looking person.

"Is someone in here?" she asked, pep in her voice.

The Titans plus one tried their hardest to keep still.

"Helloooooooo?"

The person took a step forward and into a beam of light, which was coming from a window in the wall. Where was the window? I don't know. Why do you care? Either way, the person stepped into the light, revealing her face.

Ravemara gave out a gasp, then a "Shh" following after it.

Apparently, this was Raven's shell, being controlled by one of her emotions. Due to the fact that she looked freakishly-happy, there was a chance that the emotion was… Happy.

Happy began humming to herself as she looked at all the different object in the room. She was inspecting each one, like an airport security guard checking for shoe bombs.

As Happy began to get more and more close to the Titans, the Titans seemed to get more and more still. In any moment, Happy was going to inspect the puppets.

Finally, that moment arrived.

"DOLLS!" shouted Happy, gasping for joy and bringing her face closer.

Beast Boy almost wet himself when he noticed Happy's nose was right in front of his face. Thank goodness that right now, he can't.

"AND THEY LOOK JUST LIKE MY FRIENDS!"

Happy grabbed the Beast Boy doll in her left hand and the Robin one in her right. "This is all too perfect…"

Ravemara, who was still on top of her post, began to speak to herself quietly.

"We need to get out of here."

"Now?"

"Yes. Robin wants us to get to my room and do something to help us. We're not going to get anywhere if we stay on top of this pedestal."

Samara nodded. "How are we going to do this, then? Should I work the left side and you work the right?"

"How about I work the upper portion and you work the lower."

"Hell no! That's like having your skinny body squishing my petite and fragile one!"

"Fine! Get on the right, and I'll be on the left."

"But _I _wanna be on the left side!"

"STOP IT!"

That was a mistake on Raven's part…

Happy looked at Ravemara in shock. "You can talk?" she asked, more happiness than usual in her voice.

"Uh oh…"

"GO! MOVE IT!"

Ravemara jumped off of the pedestal and landed on the floor, her wooden feet making a "click" as they did.

"NO!" shouted Happy, dropping the Robin and Beast Boy puppets onto the floor. "COME BACK, ME!"

The rest of the Titans watched in hope as Ravemara scooted out of the door and made a right, followed by Happy.

"Well," said Cyborg, "at least we know where they're going. I just hope they get away from… Raven."

"Do not worry, Friend Cyborg. I believe we have other things to worry about."

"Like what, Star?"

"Well… for one thing, Friends Robin and Beast Boy seem to no longer have heads."

* * *

"THERE!"

Ravemara pointed to a large steel door in front of them with the word "RAVEN" marked on it in neat print.

The puppet skidded across the floor, stopping just in front of the barricade.

"HOW DO WE OPEN IT?" asked Samara, flailing her arms around.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Raven.

Ravemara looked over her shoulder to see Happy, wondering where the puppet was. Apparently the two girls had managed to loose her at one of the Tower's many intersections. They just hoped that she wouldn't be able to find them.

The two girls sighed in happiness as they saw Happy shrug and walk off.

Turning her attention back to the door, Ravemara put a hand to her chin and studied it.

"We're going to have to scale the door," said Raven.

"What?"

"I said we're going to have…"

"I know what you said, but do you actually think that we can climb up **that**?"

Raven shrugged. "Might as well try."

Samara let out a sigh. "Alright…"

Ravemara walked up closer to the door and looked up. A perfectly flat door stood in front of them like one of the hardest cliffs to climb.

Ravemara lifted her right hand and put it against the door.

"On second thought…" said Raven, "the door is too smooth to climb."

"So what now?"

Raven smiled. "I've got an idea…"

* * *

"It's no use, Star," said Cyborg, trying to mash Robin's head onto his neck. "It's broken for good."

"I am just thankful that the Puppet King gave us joints."

Starfire once more tried to stick Beast Boy's head and neck together, but to no avail. In frustration, she spiked Beast Boy's head like a football, which bounced up and down.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"OH! I AM SO SORRY, FRIEND BEAST BOY! I FORGOT THAT YOU WERE STILL IN YOUR HEAD!"

"DOOOOOON'T WOOOOORY ABOOOUT IIIT!"

Meanwhile, Cyborg looked at Robin's head. "Your heads hollow." Cyborg then laughed at his own joke.

Robin's puppet shook its fist at Cyborg.

"Yeah… I know… But now you have no head, and you can't talk! What fun!"

The Robin puppet crossed its arms.

"Friend Cyborg," said Starfire, walking up with Beast Boy's head in her hands, "I believe we should go and try to cause the distraction. We do not know if Ravemara is alright or not."

"True," said Cyborg. "We might as well get going. Should we look in the living room, first?"

Starfire shrugged.

"Fine by me," said Beast Boy.

Robin shrugged as well.

"Alright then… PUPPETS! GO!"

And so, the three puppets waddled across the floor, faster than the speed of light.

…Divided by A LOT.

* * *

"This is a great idea, Hun, but just **HOW **are we going to get this… thing… all the way to your bedroom door?"

Ravemara was now currently in Starfire's room, staring at a tall candle. Raven hadn't seen the Candle of Bondage for sometime and was rather shocked that it was now so huge.

"First off, don't call me Hun. Secondly, we're going to carry it."

"Yeah, but don't you think we'll get, you know… crushed?"

Raven sighed. "You have a point…"

Ravemara stood there, waiting for an idea to strike.

"We could push it across the floor."

Raven shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

And so, Ravemara positioned herself behind the candle and put her hands onto the wax.

"1 2 3 PUSH!"

The two girls pushed, and the candle toppled over.

"Nice," said Samara.

"Shut up. We're going back to carrying it."

"Fine. But if my back breaks and I die, that means you killed me. And if you killed me, that makes you a…"

"Right."

Ravemara somehow managed to get the candle into the air and onto her back. Success!

"I think I just heard a pop…"

"Shut up."

"Yeah."

* * *

"OK team… Brace yourselves. They might be in there."

Starfire and Robin braced themselves, while Beast Boy… did… something…

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know," said Cyborg, shrugging. "Roll around and cause a diversion, I guess."

Beast Boy smiled. "Right!"

Starfire set Beast Boy down onto the floor and put her hands up against the door. "Shall we push on the 3 count?"

"I think that's really the only way we can actually get the door open." Cyborg put his own hands up against the door. "Come on, Robin!"

Robin stumbled up to the door and put his hands up against it as well.

"On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3!"

The door was then opened by someone on the other side, causing the three puppets to fall to the ground. Beast Boy, however, looked up to see what had opened it.

He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

There, right above him, was himself.

"I thought I heard voices coming from the other side of the door," said the Beast Boy. "My theory was correct. The puppets that were in the evidence room have been possessed. You are obsolete and must be destroyed."

Cyborg, who had gotten up from the floor, looked over at the Beast Boy head next to him. The head did the same and looked up at Cyborg.

"Intelligence," they both said, nodding. Well… Cyborg was nodding. Beast Boy can't nod.

"ATTACK!" shouted Starfire, getting up off of the floor and pointing.

The four Titans ran/rolled into the living room, underneath Intelligence's legs. Intelligence had made a move to grab the puppets, but missed by exactly 3.24909382759807 inches. Ouch.

"What's going on?" asked a Robin from the couch, looking over his shoulder. "We just heard someone screaming."

It was then that he noticed four puppets running/rolling towards him.

"WHAT THE…?" he asked, not noticing that Cyborg had gotten off of the couch, running around screaming.

"THEY DON'T LIKE US!" he shouted, running over to a corner. "They don't like _me_…"

The Cyborg puppet stopped and noticed his body over in a corner, bundled up in crying.

"I'm a wuss!" said Cyborg, pointing at Timid.

"Stop!" said Starfire, running past her friend. "We must cause the diversion!" Then, turning to her left, she shouted, "BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy rolled over to his puppet friend, who picked him up and brought her arm back.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy, panicking.

It was too late, however, as he was flying through the air and towards the Robin's face.

"OW!" shouted both Robin and Beast Boy, who had hit the formers right eye. The Robin then clutched the minor injury and screamed.

"AAAAAH!" he shouted. "I'M RIGHT EYE BLIND!"

This brought back familiar memories to the Titan puppets, and they wondered just where in the world Robin's eye patch was.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted the Robin. "I KNOW WE HAVEN'T DONE MUCH, BUT PREPARE FOR A WHOOPIN'!"

"Brave…" said Cyborg, looking over to Starfire.

Little did the three Titan puppets notice that Robin was stumbling around, wondering where in the world he was. Intelligence bent down and grabbed hold of the stumbling puppet, bringing it to his face.

"Hello," said Intelligence, noticing that Robin was trying to throw a couple of punches at some invisible enemy. "Apparently, you're spine and your head have been disconnected. How in the world did you survive? Apparently your…"

Intelligence was cut off when Robin managed to hit him, square in the jaw. This caused him to drop Robin, who hit the floor with a thud. In no time, he got up and ran around, arms flailing.

Straight across from him, Starfire was engaged in a furious fencing battle with Brave!

"GIVE UP, FIREWOOD!" shouted Brave, moving his… silver shiny thing around at rapid speed, which came in contact with Starfire's silver shiny thing. "MORTALS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"AHA!" shouted Starfire, doing a quick counterstrike. "BUT LITTLE DID YOU KNOW THAT IN TAMARAN, WE LIVE UP TO BE 8000 YEARS OLD!"

Starfire did a quick thrust with her silver shining thing, right into Brave heart.

"AAARGH!" shouted Brave, kneeling onto the ground and clutching her… his… its… chest. "YOU KEELED ME!"

"HAHA!" shouted Starfire, lifting her silver shiny thing above her head. "YOU EARTHLINGS **SUCK**!"

"OHO! BUT WHAT'S THIS? IT ONLY APPEARS THAT MY STAB WOUND IS A CENTIMETER DEEP!"

Starfire dropped her silver shiny thing. "Oh…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M PUTTING THIS IN THE BAG RIGHT NOW!"

Brave headed over to a cage in the corner, which the Titan puppets had failed to notice in the first place.

"SEE THIS? THIS HOLDS YOUR **DOOM**!"

The Titan puppets looked over to the cage to see that Brave was about to unleash the ultimate horror.

"Rage?" asked Cyborg.

"YES! AND NOW, YOU WILL **SUFFER**!"

"We're screwed," said Beast Boy.

* * *

"YES!" shouted Raven, walking a few steps and falling on her knees. "MY ROOM!"

"Wow..." said Samara, looking around. "Your room's weird."

Raven looked and noticed what Samara meant… Her room was PINK!

"NOOOO!" shouted Raven, putting her hands to her face and looking extremely depressed. "I should've known…"

"Would you stop being so melodramatic?" asked Samara. "It's pink, not brown."

Raven made a disgusted face and said, "You're right. Brown would be a lot worse."

Samara nodded. "Or piss yellow."

"Whatever. We need to get the _Book of Azar_. In there, I might be able to find an incantation to reverse the spell."

"Nifty." Samara looked around. "So where is it?"

"Um…"

"…I'm hoping that 'Um…' is just you trying to find the words to your next sentence."

"No."

"Dammit…"

"Well we'd probably have to look anyway. I never leave my books out in the open."

"Then what's that over there?"

Raven was just far enough to be able to see a thick book on the edge of her bed. "That would be it."

"Ah."

With Samara controlling the puppets legs, Ravemara made her way to the bed's comforter. Raven, grabbing hold of the thick sheet, pumped her arms as she began to climb.

"Almost there," said Samara, working the legs of the puppet.

"Yes. Then we can get rid of this mess once and for all."

Ravemara finally made her way to the top, stopped, and looked in awe at the towering book before them.

"Or… maybe not…"

* * *

"GO, MY LITTLE PET! BITE THESE INTRUDERS!"

Brave, Timid, and Intelligence watched from the top of the sofa as Rage continued to fly around, snapping her sharp fangs at the tiny wooden puppets before her. The Titan puppets, which had somehow discovered they could run at speeds over Mock 5, were rapidly moving their tiny legs as the soles of their wooden feet tapped the ground.

"RUN!" shouted Starfire, carrying Beast Boy's head. "SHE IS GAINING ON US!"

"THERE'S NO WAY!" shouted Cyborg, holding Robin's hand and dragging him on the ground. "WE'RE RUNNING AT MOCK 5! ROBIN'S LEFT MARKS ON THE FLOOR, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Indeed, had Robin still had his head, he would be screaming from immense pain.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" shouted Beast Boy, tearing up. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE IN A HUGE CAR CRASH, OR BE SLAINED BY A MASS VILLAIN, BUT INSTEAD I'M GETTING CHASED BY A RABID… THING!"

It seemed that the Titans luck had turned for the worse, for Rage was indeed catching up on them. Too make matters worse, their wooden legs were getting tired. How? I don't know. Make something up. God gave you brains for a reason, you know.

But it was then that a miracle happened. Rage, who was flying at top speeds and about to bite Cyborg's head off with her massive teeth, apparently hit some turbulence. Startled, she hit the ground.

The Titan puppets noticed this, for they stopped in their tracks and turned around to face their predator.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Apparently Starfire has hit turbulence," said Intelligence. "The air that the interlopers were leaving behind as they ran must've interacted with air moving in another direction."

"That would make sense…" said Timid. "The air conditioner just came on…"

"Snap!" said Brave, snapping a finger. "She's out cold! We're going to have to take some drastic measures…"

In the meanwhile, the Titan puppets were busy trying to silently tiptoe out of the main room, hoping that if they escaped, Raven's emotions would spend the rest of the time looking for them. That way they could leave, and they _still_ would have caused a diversion!

"The interlopers are attempting to escape," said Intelligence.

The Titan puppets stopped in their tracks.

For the next two minutes, the two opposing teams stood there, waiting for the other team to make a move. Both were quite prepared for anything, except what happened shortly after…

"HEY!"

The two teams nearly screamed in fright when they noticed that a girl with black hair was crawling out of the television set. It was obviously one of Raven's emotions in Samara's body, but which one they did not know.

It was then that the girl let out the hugest burp that had ever been released on the face of the planet, allowing Beast Boy and Cyborg to know that the emotion was indeed Gross.

"Ah!" said Brave, noticing the newcomer. "A new recruit!"

"Wha?" asked Gross, busy picking her nose. The Titan puppets and emotions could see a lump on the girl's forehead, right above the nose.

"That's creepy," said Cyborg, eyes wide.

Starfire nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Is this it?"

"No… Come on… Let's turn the page."

Ravemara made her way over to the right side of the large book, grabbing the bottom corner and grasping it tightly. Grunting, she managed to lift it off of the other pages and made her way over to the left, carrying the page with her.

"This is getting harder and harder every time," said Samara, sighing.

"Agreed," said Raven, wanting to nod. "Unfortunately, we've got to do this, even if it kills us."

"Well, technically I'm already dead, so I don't have to worry. _You_, on the other hand…"

"Shut up."

"Sure."

Ravemara crawled onto the top page, ready to begin her descent to the top left corner.

"What do these letters mean?" asked Samara, pointing to some large runes.

"That's a spell to sedate women with PMS."

"Ah."

Now at the top, Ravemara scanned the large letters and slowly made her way down the ancient pages. Nothing was coming up, except for some spell that allowed people to switch their physical form, leaving their bodies empty as they became something else.

Wait a minute…

"I think I found something," said Raven, a hint of suspense in her voice.

"Really?" asked Samara. "Are you sure?"

Raven silently reread the letters.

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive. All I have to do is find out what the counteracting spell is, and we'll be done."

"How long will that take?"

"Not too long. All you have to do is…"

Before the sorceress could finish her statement, the door to the room slid open, revealing…

"EEEEEH! I FOUND YOU!"

Ravemara turned around.

"Oh shit…" said Samara.

* * *

"LET ME GO, VILE WOMAN!" shouted Beast Boy, being squeezed by Gross. "ONCE RAVEMARA DISCOVERS HOW TO FIX ALL THIS, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL FORCE YOU TO WASH DOWN A WHOLE BOTTLE OF SCOPE!"

Somehow, Beast Boy's final word took effect on Gross, for she dropped his head to the floor, allowing him to roll away. In the meanwhile, she put her hands over her ears and cringed.

"HE SAID THE EVIL WORD!" she shouted, flailing around. "IT BURNS US!"

"Snap, the sequel!" said Brave, snapping a finger once again. "That took me forever to think of that ingenious plan!"

"So now what?" asked Timid, afraid that the end had come.

"We'll do what warriors have done since the beginning of time!"

"What?" asked Intelligence. "Surrender gallantly? Die bravely? Flee in terror?"

"No, that's just the French. I don't think Americans are even allowed to do that…"

(A/N: I did not mean to offend anyone, if I did.)

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Intelligence, running out of ideas.

"We arm-wrestle!"

"Oh…" said Timid and Intelligence, nodding their heads.

Brave plopped down onto the floor, stomach-down. "Best two out of three! If we win, you have to leave. If you win, you have to leave."

The Titan puppets looked at each other.

"Sounds fair," said Beast Boy.

* * *

"What should we do?" muttered Samara. "I think I'm going to get a cramp."

"You're wood. You can't get cramps," said Raven, a little annoyed. "Just pretend that you can't talk."

"Dolly?" asked Happy, looking into Ravemara's eyes. "Can you hear me, Dolly? Say something!"

Raven desperately wanted to say something witty and offensive, but then she would've let Happy know that she still _could _talk. The last thing she wanted to do was be in a dollhouse play where she was the mother of two, snot-nosed kids while her "handsome" husband went out and put bacon on the table.

"Dolly, can you hear me?" asked Happy in a singsong voice.

Raven cringed. Images of Barbra Streisand were popping into her head, then images of Fran Fine and her unhealthy obsession with the singer.

It was then that Ravemara's right foot suddenly threw itself forward, smacking Happy right in the nose.

"OW!" she shouted, dropping the wooden doll as if it were junk.

"SAMARA, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Raven. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Had Raven control of Ravemara's legs at the moment, she would have locked the wooden knees and lay still on the floor, hoping to pass off as an innocent, lifeless doll. However, Samara was hightailing it towards a small mouse hole near the large bed.

"We'll hide in here!" said Samara, making Ravemara hide in a corner.

"And what do you…"

"Shut up."

Happy's hand entered the small mouse hole and groped around, hoping to grab Ravemara and drag her back into the pink room.

"They're probably hiding in a corner," said Happy from outside. "I'll just get Squeakers to help me."

"Who's Squeakers?" asked Samara.

Before her question was answered, the sound of a whistle echoed throughout the small hole.

"I think it may be that giant monster behind us."

Before Samara knew what Raven was talking about, she noticed that she was being lifted up into the air and carried out of the mouse hole and towards Happy.

"Let me guess," said Samara, unhappy. "It's a mouse, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy, Squeakers!" said Happy, reaching down and picking the puppet up. "You're the best!"

Squeakers merely wiggled his whiskers and ran back into his small abode.

"Now then… Let's get back to our game, shall we?"

"We never played anything," said Raven, making a smug face.

Happy frowned. "Oh."

"I have an idea!" said Samara. "Let's play a _new _game."

"Ooo!" said Happy, bouncing up and down. "Is it a really, really _fun _game?"

"You bet it is! And you get to **switch bodies**!"

"OOOO!" shouted Happy, spazzing out. "I **LOVE** SWITCHING BODIES!"

"OK THEN!" said Samara, huge happiness in her voice.

"You're pathetic…" muttered Raven.

"I know." Then, clearing her throat, Samara said, "But before we play, you better read the rule book."

"Where is it?" asked Happy, ready and eager to play.

"Over there on your bed. It's the second paragraph. And read it aloud, so we _all _know how to play!"

Smiling, Happy sat down on the bed and looked at the book. "This one?"

"Yes! That one!"

"OK then!" Then, putting a finger under the first word, she drew a breath in and prepared to read.

"Wait a minute," said Raven, waving her arms to get Happy's attention. "Before you read, picture yourself as me."

Happy glared at Ravemara. "This is a trick, isn't it?"

"Uh…" said Samara. "NO!"

"…OK then!"

Happy then took in another breath. She then began making electric guitar noises out of her mouth, then sing.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
__We come from the land of the ice and snow  
__From the Midnight Sun where the hot springs blow!_"

"The spell is a Led Zeppelin song?" asked Samara, amused.

"Yes. We Azarathians are mistaken for being Goth and depressed, but we really, really love music."

"What a cruel world we live in."

"_ON WE SWEEP  
__WITH CRUSHING ORE!  
__OUR ONLY GOAL  
WILL BE THE WESTERN SHORE!_"

At that moment, a bright flash of light came out of the ancient text and shrouded Happy.

* * *

"HELP! I AM LOSING!"

Starfire began slapping her hand on the floor as Brave slowly pushed her small, wooden arm down.

"_Now _we're screwed," said Beast Boy.

* * *

"IT WORKED!" Samara skipped over to Raven and hugged her tight. "I COULD KISS YOU!"

"This fic is rated K," said Raven, pushing Samara away. "Let's have none of that."

"Sure… You're still wearing pink, you know."

Raven shrugged and looked down at her wardrobe. "I hate to say it, but I think it actually looks good on me."

The two girls stood there in silence, then laughed.

"Right," said Raven, stopping immediately. "We need to get the others out of their puppets, too."

"LOOK AT ME!" shouted a high-pitched voice from below. The two girls looked down to see the small Raven puppet, which was running around in circles. "IT WORKED! I'M A PUPPET!"

"Shut up…" said Raven, grabbing the puppet and shoving it into her mirror. "Hopefully she'll stay in there now."

"So what do we need to do?" asked Samara. "Are we going to have to find another spell or something?"

"Nope," said Raven, making her way over to the bed. "All we need to do is make some changes to the words. …Mmm… Let's make this "hot springs" a "Kashmir", and this "blow" following it an… _E Flat_.

(A/N: To The Drewfus: I know that _E Flat _probably isn't the note to that short little instrumental in _Kashmir_, but deal with me. I'm not musical genius. And sorry to the other Led Zeppelin fans who know notes, also.)

"So now what?" asked Samara.

"I sing."

Then, clearing her throat, Raven began to make the guitar noises and sing.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
__  
We come from the land of the ice and snow  
__From the Midnight Sun where the Kashmir BUUUM!_"

(A/N: That "BUUUM" is the _E Flat_!)

"Um… Nice?" asked Samara, not really knowing what else to say.

"Shut up. Let's go and see if the spell worked."

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever experienced," said Robin, glad to have his head back. "The whole time I was running around, not even knowing where I was going."

"At least we're all back to normal," said Cyborg, watching Raven shove a struggling Rage into her mirror.

"Yes, I am most glad to be back," said Starfire. "But have Raven and Samara made up?"

Raven looked up from her mirror to Samara, who was standing idly nearby. "I think we have," she said, giving a faint smile.

"That is _way _too cartoonish," said Samara, crossing her arms. "I think Tri is about to throw-up right now."

"She has a point," said Beast Boy, nodding his head.

"Shut up," said Raven, glaring daggers at the changeling. "It could be worse. I could be acting like some kind of childish anime star and crossing my arms, looking smug."

"That's the guy from _Dragon Ball Z_," said Cyborg, snapping his fingers while he tried to think. "What's his name… Vegeta?"

"I know of him," said Starfire, eyes growing wide. "He is very _riffnick_."

"I'm sure that's some kind of insult, but I'm not going to think about it for too long," said Robin. Then, turning to Samara, he said, "I guess you need to be leaving again, huh?"

"Yeah," said the mental patient, already approaching the TV. "But keep in mind, you haven't seen the last of me!"

Giving a maniacal laugh, she leapt into the TV, leaving the Titans to stand there with fearful eyes.

* * *

Two hours later it was 7:00 PM…. Movie Time.

"I FOUND A GOOD ONE!" said Beast Boy, waving a DVD into the air. "_The Song Remains the Same_!"

"I hate that movie," said Cyborg. "If I was going to watch Led Zeppelin for hours at a time, I would've… done… something…"

"Nice insult," said Raven, sitting down on the couch. "Besides, we ought to watch it. It fits what happened today."

"How so?" asked Robin.

"…Forget I said anything."

Just then, the Titans heard the door to the living room open. Thinking it was Starfire coming to join them, they didn't turn around and continued to wait for the movie to start.

"HI GUYS!"

This was unexpected and caused the Titans to turn around. There, in front of them, was Terra, still wearing her ragged outfit that she had worn the day she was imprisoned in stone.

"Hey Terra," said Robin, patting the couch. "Sit down. We're about to start Movie Night."

(A/N: If you're going to flame because Terra's in here, then… leave, I guess. I don't know. And if you _are _going to flame, don't say something stupid. You'll only embarrass yourself. I read this one flame where she was all like "Starfire's the best!" and then later she said, quote, "So she saved the Titans lives. So what?" Please, don't be like that Terra hater, and say something that actually makes since.)

"How did you get out of that rock?" asked Raven, moving over and allowing Terra to take a seat next to her.

Terra chuckled lightly and said, "That, my friends, is a totally different fic called _Stairway to Heaven_, which, along with many other fine fanfics, can be found under Triforce90's Profile."

The Titans watched in amusement as a cheap cardboard sign fell from the ceiling, suspended by rope. A chibi picture of Triforce90 was displayed in his full hippie/Led Zeppelin/Lynyrd Skynyrd gear, winking. Christmas lights displayed the words "TRIFORCE90'S FANFICS OF JOY!" as cheery yet extremely cheesy elevator music played in the background.

The Titans nodded in approval while the Shameless Self-Advertisement Sign was lifted up once again, disappearing altogether.

(A/N: If you can guess which popular Zelda author I stole this from, you'll get… no… wait… you _won't _get a Triforce90 Cookie, because this fic is going to be finished! So sorry. Oh well. Humor me anyway.)

"I've read that fic," said Beast Boy, smiling. "It has nothing to do with you getting out of the rock."

"Oh yeah…" said Terra. "Curse you, Triforce90!"

The Titans watched as the movie finally came on.

"So… Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Like… two hours ago, perhaps?"

The Titans looked at each other, then looked back at Terra as Starfire entered the room.

"It's a long story," said Cyborg. "Get comfortable."

* * *

And that's it. The _When Titans Go Weird _saga is finished.

There are several Reviewers I would like to thank.

Thank you, bbslilangel, for amusing me in your Reviews and making me struggle to keep up with your change of pen names.

Thank you, TitanGhost, for giving me several ideas for the ending of this fic.

Thank you, Ra-Cho, for making me laugh in your Reviews.

Thank you, SpiderSquirrel, for being my second source of inspiration.

Thank you, afterdark, for giving me a moose.

And thanks to everyone else that wasn't mentioned, because I either forgot about you or I just wanted to end this fic desperately.

I love each and everyone of you like brothers and sisters!

God bless,

Triforce90


End file.
